


Derek Hale and his grudge against the one and only Stiles Stilinski

by orphan_account



Series: The years between us. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe everyone is a human, Beacon Hills High School, Blow Jobs, Bully Derek (at first), Derek 17, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Hand Jobs, Kate is Allisons sister not aunt, M/M, Nerdy yet extremely sexy Stiles, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Stiles 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a freshman starting his first year at Beacon hills high which unfortunately is run by Derek Hale, Mr popular lacrosse captain who happens to just love making Stiles his next door neighbors life hell after Stiles accidentally dented his brand new black camaro while practicing lacrosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the actual fuck

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically one of those lots of smut fics that's basically more sex than feels but there will definitely be feels!! Eventually.

“He’s going to kill me Scott!” many may say Stiles is over reacting Scott definitely being one of them but he’s not okay! Ever since Stiles had the unfortunate fate of throwing a small rubber small into a certain shiny new Black Camaro making the smallest of marks, hardly noticeable at all he’s had an enemy and that enemy goes by the name of Derek Hale.

“Stiles, he won’t kill you! You already promised you’d try out with me dude!”

“But, but.... DEREK! He will murder me on the field! Scott you don’t understand he has made my life hell ever since I accidentally marked up his stupid car! Once I was walking to the bus and he drove through a puddle on purpose and it sprayed all over me! He’s evil and he’s out to get me if I go out for the lacrosse team he will torture me!”

“Well you should have thought about that before promising me you would try out! The bro code dude, one does not break promises to their bros!”

“I didn’t know freaking Derek Hale was the captain, you did see the way he looked at me during the welcoming ceremony right? It was like I was his prey and he was getting ready to pounce! And don’t bring the bro code into this, the only reason you want to be on the team is to impress the new girl and you know it!” now that shut Scott up, Stiles smiles to himself because he totally won that argu—

“If you don’t stick to your promise and try out with me I am not talking to you for a month!” Scott gets up and walks towards the door “See you at try outs in the morning. Bye!”

Now that was just playing dirty. “YOU MEAN YOU WILL SEE YOURSELF AT TRY OUTS IN THE MORNING!” okay so not his best come back but at least he got the last word.

Stiles slumps down on his bed. He is not, repeat NOT going to that try outs tomorrow! No siree!

***

“Stiles! You came” Scott sounded way to cheerful for 7.15 am on a Tuesday morning.

“Yeah I’m here let’s just get this over and done with”

Surprisingly enough there wasn’t that many people there to try out _‘Probably still in there nice warm beds’_ Stiles mind helpfully supplies as he gives Scott an evil look, Scott however the clueless idiot he is just slaps Stiles on the back.

“Hey come on dude chin up! It’s our first year of high school, this is going to be awesome!”

“I think you and me both have very different abbreviations to the word _awesome”_ Stiles bitterly replies.

Scott just shrugs it off pulling Stiles over to where Danny is sitting.

“Hey Danny! I didn’t know you were trying out.”

“Oh yeah, I’m going for goalie.” Danny replies

“Good position for you, you know catching balls.” Stiles says receiving a dirty look from Danny and Scott in the process. Danny only came out at the end of last year and Stiles has no brain to mouth filter okay, he can’t help making extremely inappropriate jokes when the opportunity presents itself.

“Uh I mean good luck dude.”

Danny shakes his head “You’re an idiot” the words hold no venom and Stiles is thankful that Danny is so understanding and nice compared to his best friend. Speaking of the devil.

“Danny you ready to completely destroy these losers and show them whose boss? What are you looking at Stilinski?” It takes a moment for Stiles to gather Jackson douche bag Whittemore just addressed him.

“From the looks of it someone who uses way to much hair gel considering we're going to be putting on helmets” Stiles smirks at the death glare Jackson sends his way as he mumbles a quick “Let’s get a away from these losers” and pulls Danny along to help him warm up.

“Was that really necessary man?” Scott said “Can’t you just ignore Jackson like everyone else.”

“Dude he’s a gigantic douche and he doesn’t deserve the love of such a fine specimen like Lydia Martin!”

Scott sighs “Well don’t look now cause that _fine specimen_ is holding a GO JACKSON sign and heading for the bleachers.”

Stiles turns quickly and yep that is definitely Lydia Martin strawberry blonde hair and all.

Stiles turns back to Scott groaning “You have to be kidding me. The love of my life is about to watch me be murdered”

“Stop saying that! I am sure Derek will NOT murder you. Just relax man, this is going to be—“

“What. The fuck. Are you. Doing here?” Stiles abruptly turns and comes face to face with scowl of Derek Hale.

“Derek, hey well you see me and my buddy Scott here are trying out for the team! Isn’t that awesome!”

Derek grunts and has a suspiciously evil grin plastered on his handsome mug “I’ll see you on the field, Stiles” and with a way to hard pat on the back to be friendly Derek takes off to talk to what looks like the coach.

“Yeah Scott he’s totally not planning something sinister” Stiles rolls his eyes “You better bring me flowers to my grave if I don’t make it out of this”

“Oh stop being a drama queen” Scott said rolling his eyes back at Stiles “Come on this will be fun.”

***

“That was not fun” Stiles groans as the nurse smiles weakly at him. That wasn’t just not fun, that was dreadful. Not only did Derek make it his number one priority to slam him into the ground every chance he got (even when they were on the same side) he freaking slammed him so hard that he was now in the nurses office holding a ice pack to his bruised ribs and to make matters worse he also convinced the coach to make him and Scott bench warmers so he could personally torture Stiles every Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday after school.

Slowly getting up off the bench Stiles decided that yep he definitely needed a shower before the bell goes.

Walking to the locker room not as painful as he thought it would be. Stiles grabs his spare clothes and thanks that everyone else has finished up and is probably waiting for the bell that goes at ...Shit that goes in 10 minutes.

Stiles quickly slips out of his clothes ignoring the protest his ribs make at the sudden jerky movements and puts himself under the cold water, moaning in pleasure as it smoothed his sore muscles and helps him relax.

“You look like shit” Stiles freezes cause yeah he definitely knows that voice and that voice belongs to the last person Stiles wants to face while standing naked in the showers.

“Well then go find something else more appealing to look at if I look to shitty for your tastes.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

_Don’t turn around. Don’t you dare turn around legs stay right where you are!_

“What if I want to see my work?” Derek says seductively “What if I want to count how many bruises I made on your pale body?” Stiles whimpers, he actually freaking _whimpers_ and it’s because of Derek Hale.

Squeezing his eyes shut Stiles takes a long breath before forming a response “I’d say you’re freaking insane and to get the hell away from me!”

Derek moves closer so Stiles can feel his breath ghosting over his ear and makes a tsking sound. “Didn’t your daddy ever teach you to respect your superiors?” Derek slowly licks Stiles ear lobe catching it between his teeth nibbling before grabbing Stiles waist bringing him flush against Derek’s chest.

Stiles moans feeling his dick stiffen between his legs “W-Why are you doing this? What do you want?” It’s barely a whisper but Derek hears every word and smirks pulling Stiles impossibly closer, and that’s when Stiles feels it. Feels the long, hard outline of Derek’s thick cock against his ass.

“Maybe I just want to make you suck my cock like a good little bench warmer then leave you shamelessly hard here to get yourself off to the taste of my cum lingering in your mouth”

“D-Derek pl-please just leave me a—“ Stiles doesn’t get to finish his sentence because in that moment he is being swung around and pushed to his knees staring right at Derek’s hard throbbing cock.

Stiles goes to protest to tell him to fuck off  that he wouldn’t blow Derek if he was exposed to a life threatening disease and the only way to cure it was Derek’s spunk because:

A)     He is not gay

B)     Even if he is considering the fact he could be bi there’s no way in hell he’d experiment using Derek.

But as soon as he opens his mouth to talk Derek presses a finger to his lips. "Tell me Stiles, why are you so hard?"

Stiles doesn't know if he's expected to answer but he does anyway cause nervous talking? Yeah definitely something Stiles can do.

"Dude you're kinda being a massive creeper here, you hate me and you're not exactly unattractive so why the hell are you forcing me to my knee's? Why not get someone else like I dunno maybe _a girl_ to fill your wildly inappropriate fetish for public sex!"

Derek lets out a long pleased laugh like Stiles (who is 100% serious btw.) just told a funny joke.

"Am I really forcing you? I don't see you making any movements to leave."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to change that!" Yep Stiles definitely said it so why the fuck is he still on his knees in front of Derek freaking Hale?

"Big words Stiles, I'll give you 10 seconds to back them up before I shove my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours, 10"

Okay so this is happening, this is actually happening, not only does Derek hold stupid grudges he likes intimidating poor freshman in the locker room showers

"5..."

Shit, shit, shit! ' _Run Stiles'_ his mind is screaming at him but when he faintly hears Derek growl "1.." there's something wet and salty lightly brushing over his lips and Stiles just obediently opens wide, moaning, and closing his eyes letting the taste of precome attack his taste buds.

“Fuck you have a pretty mouth Stiles.” Derek thrusts causing Stiles to gag.

Stiles quickly grabs Derek’s hips so he can suck Derek down without Derek chocking him on his cock because if Stiles is gonna die it’s certainly going to be in a classier way than chocking on the dick of his enemy.

Stiles is painfully hard and wants nothing more than to jack himself off but he can’t, he _won’t_ give Derek the satisfaction of knowing how turned on giving him a blow job is making him.

“Fuck Stiles, so close, ah your mouth is amazing, mmmm yeah baby take my cock.” Derek has his hand balled up into Stiles’ wet short hair tugging harshly “Come on Stiles make me come down your throat so you can swallow me down like the come slut you are!”

At that moment Stiles hates himself but he ignores it in favor of grabbing his leaking, throbbing dick and bringing himself off as he bobs his head back and forth with Derek murmuring filthy encouragements.

“God Stiles look at you bringing yourself off while you eagerly suck your captain’s cock. Such a pretty mouth perfect for sucking my dick.”

Stiles moans hallowing out his cheeks, sucking harder, wanting Derek to shoot his spunk down his throat, wanting more of the salty taste on his tongue. (He isn’t a come slut okay he just happens to like the taste and there is no shame in that!)

“Ffff—uck!” Stiles eagerly swallows down everything Derek gives him and with one final twist of his wrist feels his own release hit him and he’s blowing his load all over his hand and up his stomach.

Derek pulls his dick out of Stiles mouth and pushes him out of the way so he’s under the spray letting it wash over him for a moment before looking down at Stiles with a smirk on his stupidly attractive face.

“I’ll see you around Stiles.” And with that Derek is walking out of the showers leaving Stiles to gape at his (annoyingly perfect) ass before regaining his composure and quickly washing his spunk off his chest.

He comes out just in time to see Derek disappear through the exit. Slowly getting dressed Stiles stares at the exit letting the realization of what just happened wash over him.

_‘What the actual fuck!?’_


	2. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hates Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no smut in this chapter (not really anyway)

“Stiles!” Scott calls “Are you okay? You look like shit.” Not Scott’s finest word choice considering the memories that those 4 simple words bring back. Stiles shudders desperately trying to push this morning to the back of his mind and get through this last period.

Stiles had been watching his back all day refusing to go anywhere near the cafeteria at lunch (cause that would be the logical place to run into Derek) and keeping his head low. He didn’t want to worry Scott he really didn’t but he didn’t know what to do, what to think. He had practically let Derek use his mouth as a means to get off and Stiles hadn’t tried to fight it, what the hell was he meant to make out of that? Is that really what he’s into being used by hot guys and left panting on his knees when they were done feeding him their spunk?

No Stiles has more self respect than that and whatever the hell happened this morning was definitely not going to happen again! Feeling more at ease Stiles inhaled sharply before turning to Scott.

“Yeah man, It’s just try outs this morning was brutal and I really just want to go home”

“I take it you’re not coming to the practise this afternoon then? Not that I mind! You deserve rest. You weren’t kidding about Derek having it out for you.” Scott laughs and Stiles feels a sickening feeling sink into his gut _‘Oh Scott, you have no idea’_

***

Starting his chemistry home work for Mr Harris’s class early was a great distraction.

His dad was working the late shift and while normally this would lead to some quality Stiles time with his right hand he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not when his brain unhelpfully kept going back to this morning with Derek. It’s not his fault that his brain is superficial and cares more about looks than personality, after all he had been drooling over Lydia’s good looks since third grade and she ignores him completely. And Derek is no exception, although he may not ignore Stiles completely, his personality is far from anything anyone would go for on its own but add Derek’s strong broad shoulders, chest made for wet dreams, Dazzling hazel eyes, strong jaw line that you just want to suck on, and if Stiles is being honest, a nice package with a great ass attached to it to provide spank bank material for life. Yeah Stiles brain definitely superficial.

Logically he couldn’t avoid Derek forever, he’s the team captain to the lacrosse team and Stiles will have to go to practice eventually, also Derek is _his neighbor._

Stiles decides give up on homework and order pizza because what better way to forget about the fact you got molested by a creepy (hot) dude with major issues in the boys locker room than to sit around in your boxers, eating pizza and playing video games? Trick question, there isn’t one.

Ordering the pizza (meat lovers, what else?) Stiles starts up a random custom game on Halo 4.

An hour and 3 games later there’s still no pizza delivery. Okay half an hour fine maybe they're busy, but a whole hour? He knew for a fact that it was only like a 10 minute drive  from dominoes to his house so to say Stiles was pissed is an understatement.

Angrily grabbing the phone Stiles punched in the dominoes number.

“This is dominoes pizza how may I help you?”

“Uh, hey. I ordered a pizza delivery for Stiles about an hour ago and it hasn’t come yet.”

“Oh” the girl on the other line side. “Um well our delivery boy just came back so I will ask him about it, what was your address?”

After explaining the details, Stiles waits patiently for an explanation as to where the hell his pizza is because he is hungry and in no mood to be screwed over by the pizza place.

“Stiles?” A familiar voice sounds through the speaker.

“Danny? What the hell man, I didn’t know you worked at dominoes.”

Danny sighs “Uh yeah so listen, funny story really, so I went to your house like 40 minutes ago and Derek was just getting out of his car, so I waved at him and he came over and we talked about lacrosse for a minute and when I said I had to deliver this pizza to this house he told me that you lived there and that he had to talk to you because you missed practice, Said he wanted to make sure he didn’t seriously injure you and paid me for the pizza and he walked towards your door so I didn’t think much of it and left.” Danny laughs, Stiles is fuming, nothing about this situation is even remotely funny! That asshole stole his pizza!

Stiles was too busy holding back his rage that he didn’t realize Danny was still talking.

“Sorry man, I really am I had no reason to think Derek wouldn’t give it to you. He seemed nice.”

“Don’t worry about it Danny. Now if you will excuse me I have to go murder our captain.”

“Whoa Stiles wa—“ _*beep*_

Before Stiles could even consider that this was a bad idea he had changed into a plain brown shirt and some blue jeans and was slamming his fists against the Hales front door.

“Open the door you pizza stealing, life tormenting, grudge holding asshole!”

Stiles didn’t know if anyone else was home but it was only Derek and his uncle Peter living here anyway and he never sees Peter around so he wasn’t too worried.

That was until the door was removed from his banging fists and he was punching the hard flesh of Derek’s chest.

Stiles looked up in to the death glare of Derek and in that moment he wished it was Peter who had answered because at least Peter has no reasons for wanting to rip him apart.

Taking in a deep breath Stiles stared defiantly into Derek’s hazel eyes, there was no way he was going to let him intimidate him from backing down with his famous scowl, nope Stiles was going to stand up to the bully and get his pizza back, well actually considering it was probably in Derek’s stomach right about now scratch that last bit.

“What the fuck is your problem!? Why steal my pizza, what does that achieve?”

The scowl is replaced by a sinister smile that really Stiles shouldn’t have found hot considering it looked like the kind of smile one would use when they’re about to chain someone up in their basement and have their dirty way with them and--- And okay that thought is enough to make Stiles turn on his heel and run back into his house, lock the door and hide under his bed.

At least it would have been if when he turned Derek didn’t yank him back in the house slamming his back again the shut door trapping his wrist in his strong hands above his head and leaning into Stiles personal space.

Derek leans in slowly and rubs his stubble up and down Stiles neck with enough force to leave a red mark before slowly nipping his way to his ear.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Okay, what the fuck? Clingy much?

“No, actually I have just been living my life which you’re seriously screwing with!” Stiles starts wiggling around trying to get free. “Dude let me the fuck go! I am not your toy! This is not consensual!”

A loud snort erupts from Derek’s throat. “But this morning it was?” Derek pulls back looking into Stiles honey brown eyes. “You piss me off” Derek sharply grinds his erection into Stiles groin causing Stiles to gasp. “You’re annoying.” Thrust. “Frustrating” Thrust. “Clumsy.” A particularly slow, hard grind causing Stiles to whimper and moan. “And yet so perfectly fuckable.”

Stiles slams his head back against the door which apparently gives Derek the go ahead to attach his hot wet mouth to the pulse point on Stiles neck sucking hard.

“So good Stiles, so obedient for me.” Derek starts grinding up against him again but Stiles brain is finally functioning and he’s struggling against Derek’s strong grip.

“No! Let me go, I am not your fucking boy toy Derek and I never will be!”

Derek pulls back and he’s, _shit,_ is he seriously growling like some kind of animal? Stiles panics, he doesn’t want to lose his virginity like this, sure he doesn’t want some grand romantic gesture and even if he is as hard as a rock right now and the hormonal teenager part of his brain is screaming _‘screw everything take me big boy!’_ the logical part that is thankfully in control right now knows that if Derek doesn’t stop then as far as Derek knows he just raped him and that is definitely not okay with Stiles.

Stiles struggles even more. “Derek, please just let me go home!” Stiles feels tears burn at the back of his eyes, is Derek really going to hurt him?

Suddenly Derek let’s go of Stiles hands and with shaky legs, Stiles drops to the floor.

It takes a moment for Stiles to gather his composure, Derek holds out a hand for him and Stiles slowly takes it allowing Derek to pull him to his feet.

He turns around to leave but suddenly Derek’s hand is next to his head holding the door closed and he’s leaning in close so his lips are just brushing along the lobe of Stiles ear.

“You can run and try and convince yourself all you want that this isn’t what you want. But...” Derek reaches around palming Stiles through his jeans making Stiles thrust his hips forward into the touch. “We both know it is.” Suddenly the warmth of Derek’s body is gone and Stile’s is panting, shaky hand still on the door knob.

“Oh and Stiles” Stiles turns his head slightly to see Derek holding a pizza box with a smirk on his face. “Don’t forget your pizza” he laughs as he throws it at Stiles feet and walks away.

Quickly Stiles grabs the pizza and walks out the door slamming it shut, he looks down to the bulge at his crotch and groans as he walks the short distance home.

 The pizza oddly enough is still all there. It doesn’t even look like Derek opened it at all, so why the fuck did he take it? More importantly why the fuck did he buy it only to give it back to Stiles free of charge? Maybe its poisoned?

Stiles sniffs it and checks it thoroughly before deciding its safe and pops it in the oven to heat up.

***

By the end of Friday Stiles is going out of his mind walking all the way home fighting every inappropriate thought his head comes up with about Derek Hale.

Ever since he rejected him Derek has been torturing him, oh no not in the physical way, Stiles wishes in the physical way. No Derek has been mentally fucking with him.

At practice on Wednesday Derek touched him every freaking chance he got, whether it was too lightly brush past him or tackle him (which not cool dude this is lacrosse not football!)

Derek then continued his torture on Stiles by standing so close behind him that when the coach was giving them a pep talk he could feel every rise and fall of Derek’s chest against his shoulder and then when everyone walked back to the change rooms he pinched Stiles ass as he walked past, he freaking pinched his ass! Not cool.

On Thursday Stiles was walking back to his locker only to see straight across from his locker Derek with Allison’s sister (he doesn’t care enough about her name to know it) playing tonsil hockey as she presses him up against the lockers and his hands squeeze her ass. Which ewww by the way, not something Stiles ever wanted to see! And because its’ gross not because he’s jealous or gives a fuck who Derek messes around with.

But seeing Derek make out with some chick wasn’t what got to Stiles. No. It was the fact that when Stiles turned around after finishing getting his chemistry book out of his locker, Derek was watching him. But he wasn’t just watching him, he was practically having eye sex with Stiles while he had his tongue down somebody elses throat and it went straight to Stiles dick.

Today though was the last straw. As if the inappropriate touching and eye sex wasn’t enough to send Stiles into a frenzy of cold showers. Derek just had to make him suffer, just couldn’t let Stiles live with his sanity in check.

After practice was over Stiles had thanked his lucky stars that he had gotten through it with as minimal contact to Derek as possible and had quickly ran off into the change rooms desperate to just get home where he could finally relax and enjoy the two day break from Derek. But of course, of freaking course today was too good to be true. Of course Derek had to do something to drive him up the wall.

After taking and quickest shower in his life Stiles had run out and started changing into his casual clothes so he could go home and have quality Stiles time cause cold showers were getting way to old and he figured so what if he jerks off to the thought of Derek? It’s not like he was gonna do anything with Derek. At least that was what he wanted to think before he turned around and saw Derek doing a freaking strip tease in the middle of the boys locker room. No one else noticed of course (except maybe Danny) but Stiles definitely did and he found himself staring as Derek slowly removed each offensive piece of clothing showing him off in all his glory.

When Stiles finally managed to stop gaping at Derek’s body he made the mistake of looking up at his face which had an eye brow raised as Derek crossed his arms watching Stiles before smirking and walking away where Stiles definitely didn’t let his eyes drop down to his ass.

After that Stiles had decided that instead of waiting for the late bus he would walk home cause yeah the fresh air would do him and his half hard dick some good.

Turning the corner to his street Stiles was fuming _‘He’s just trying to get to me, he’s using his body to seduce me and it’s freaking working’_ at this point Stiles has had enough. He hasn’t gotten off since Tuesday morning and he's angry, tired and most importantly horny as fuck.

Seeing Derek’s car parked in his drive way Stiles angrily stormed over there for the second time this week.

Bashing at the door Stiles stood there impatiently waiting for Derek to answer. As soon as the door opened Stiles said “I hate you.”

Derek just smirked as he grabbed Stiles ass pulling him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if any of you are into the whole suspense and slow build before the whole hate sex thing cause I'm an awful person and hate sex is definitely going to be next chapter hehe. This is practically porn. I need practice writing sexy times for future fics and that is the whole point of this fic for me, Just helping me practice my smut :) Hope you enjoyed!xx


	3. Angry, rough and just a tad sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut really. I am tired and still a little drunk from new years. Anyway enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this fic won't be as dark as I first intended it to be. After planning it all out I want Derek to have to really work to get Stiles to actually fall for him (instead of just the lust for him he now has) after how he's treating him.

"Derek, wait I need-- I mean well it's just that--" Stiles broke off. Slamming his fists against Derek's door seemed like a good idea ten minutes ago because he was angry and more importantly, more horny than he's been in his entire life. But now with his clothes ripped off laying in Derek's bed with Derek currently stripping off his own clothing his brain has decided that _'hey maybe this wasn't the best idea, what if he doesn't know what he’s doing?'_ Sure Derek seemed experienced in the sex department but that was most likely with girls, Stiles wasn't a girl and his ass hole didn't lubricate itself, has Derek even ever been with a guy before?

"You’re a virgin." Derek says breaking through Stiles thoughts. It didn't sound like a question and Stiles felt kind of insulted at that.

"Hey what makes you say that!? I could have been about to tell you anything!"

"I'm about to be fucking you into the mattress and you're fifteen Stiles. Of course you're a virgin." Okay so Derek had a point there. "Besides I want to be the first person to touch you. To watch you squirm in pain and pleasure as I take that tight, virgin hole of yours."

Stiles cheeks burn crimson "oh that's uh that's cool I mean the whole you want to be my first thing is kinda cute. Is there a softy under that hard shell of yours Der--" Stiles is cut off by Derek slamming him back against the mattress with his tongue forcing its way in Stiles mouth making him gasp.

The kiss was slow and rough with Derek's stubble scratching around Stiles face as Derek licked around his mouth. When Derek pulled away Stiles was gasping for breath.

"If you want sweet and loving than you're in the wrong place Stiles. Now." Derek harshly bites at the mark healing on Stiles neck "Tell me what you want."

"Dude don't talk to me like I'm some love struck teenager and you're my idea of prince charming. I want what every normal teenage boy wants. Sex. I just wanted to you know, make sure you knew you were in virgin territory, you know what you're doing right?" As horny as he was, he wasn't letting Derek go any further until he knew for sure Derek wasn't gonna just fuck him raw.

"Stiles don't worry." Derek smirks, something sinister gleaming in his eyes as he leans in nipping up Stiles neck to his ear. "I promise this will be more pleasure than pain."

"Right, okay that sounds deli--"

"Suck."

Stiles looks at Derek's fingers for a couple of seconds before finding his voice again. "Ah what?"

"My fingers I want you to suck them."

"Yeah I get that but why?"

Derek groans in frustration before pulling his hand away and flipping Stiles over and shoving his finger through the tight muscle surrounding Stiles ass hole.

"Fuck!" Stiles tries to squirm away but Derek holds him down. "That hurt! Seriously what the fuck Derek!?"

"I told you to suck." Derek pulls his finger out of Stiles hole before flipping him back around and looming over him. "Now. Suck."

Stiles doesn't need to be told a fifth time.

After slicking Derek's fingers with his spit Derek turns him back around, angling his hips up in the air and starts slowly rubbing around Stiles puckered hole before pushing back in a finger. It didn't hurt as much this time but it was still uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you have lube?" Stiles asks.

"Why would I have lube? I'm not gay Stiles."

"Says the guy with a finger currently up my ass."

Derek crooks his finger pushing up against Stiles prostate, messaging it, causing Stiles to let out a cry of pleasure before spitting at the hole and adding a second finger and pushing up against it again.

"I don't know Stiles." Derek traces the hand that isn't currently scissoring Stiles open up and down Stiles back making him shiver before bring it down to squeeze his ass. "Your bodies so finely chiseled" Derek leans over Stiles biting down on his shoulder. "So pale, so easy to leave my mark on. You're gorgeous."

Stiles whimpers as Derek adds a third spit slicked finger. "M'not a g-girl y-you ass and my body is all man! F-face it you're gay!"

Derek lets out an unamused laugh and roughly yanks Stiles by the hair pulling him back to whisper in his ear "Don't make me go back on what I said Stiles, I can make you feel just as much pain as I can pleasure." Derek lets go, flipping Stiles back around. "Now be a good boy and suck my cock with that pretty mouth of yours because it’s all the lube you’re going to get."

Gulping, Stiles slowly crawls over to Derek mumbling "Cause that didn't sound gay at all."

Derek's unamused look fades into a look of bliss when Stiles grabs the base before leaning in and sucking on the head, swallowing down all the salty precome that has gathered there.

Derek's hand fists into Stiles hair forcing him to take down more of his cock. "Mmmm yeah baby, just like that, make sure you get me nice and wet for that tight hole of yours."

When Stiles pulls off Derek's cock is dripping with his spit and precome. Smiling at his work Stiles turns around so Derek can't man handle him and sticks his ass in the air invitingly before teasing "Come and get me big boy."

Derek lets out a feral sounding growl before grabbing Stiles hips and thrusting halfway in before letting Stiles adjust.

Stiles screams. This was much more then Derek's fingers and it took all Stiles had to hold the tears back.

"You okay?" Derek asks.

Stiles turns his head because what? Derek did not just ask him if he was okay. Since when does Derek care if he’s okay?

"D-Do you actually care?”

“Never had sex with a guy, I knew prep was in order but fuck you’re still so tight.”

Ignoring the painful stretch, Stiles puts on his big boy face and says. “Move a little or something, not fast j-ah-just slowly.”

Derek grunts and slowly pushes all the way in. "Fuck Stiles, you’re so tight. Fuck it feels so good."

"D-Derek wait I can't, it hurts I need, fuck I need to adjust." 

Derek surprisingly listens and stays still, bringing his hands up to move up Stiles spine, messaging his shoulders. Stiles lets out a moan at the contact of strong hands kneading into his tight muscles, it helps him relax enough for Derek to be able to slowly move again. 

"Okay, slowly, please just be patient with me." Stiles says with Derek grunting in response. 

Slowly Derek moves, giving shallow thrusts, his hands now rubbing soothing circles over his hip. Stiles doesn't know how long they go on like that for but suddenly its not enough, he needs more, wants Derek to just go for it because his dick was throbbing and painfully red and all he wanted to do was come. 

"Okay, just go for it, I'm good, you won't break me." 

That seems to be all the motivation Derek needs as he pulls all the way out before slamming back in then angling his hips to pull out and slam back in again hitting Stiles sweet spot.

"Ff-Fuck Derek, do that again, please do that again!" Stiles begged arching his back in pleasure as Derek started fucking into Stiles faster and harder aiming at his prostate.

"You like that baby?" Derek cooed "Think you can come just by me fucking your sweet little hole?"

"Yes, Derek! Come on, harder!" Stiles felt like he was losing his mind. He was so close to the edge but at the same time not close enough. All he wanted to do was to feel his release.

"Fuck Stiles you're so eager for my cock, do you want to come for me baby?" Derek teases keeping up his brutal pace but no longer trying to hit his prostate.

"Yes! Derek please can I just--" Stiles made a move to reach for his throbbing dick, just one tug would do it, hell even just a tap but Derek swatted his hand away.

"Derek." Stiles whined

"Shhh baby it’s okay, I'll take care of you." Derek sounded surprisingly sweet and it made something in Stiles flutter before he could clamp whatever it was down because no he was not going to let his heart make this something more than what it was. It was Sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

Derek angled his hips again hitting Stiles prostate but this time Derek did something that felt like he dragged his cock across it instead of just pulling away and it was enough to push Stiles over the edge and his orgasm shook his whole body making him see stars before letting his muscles break down.

Stiles fisted his hands in the blankets as Derek kept thrusting in and out of him chasing his own release.

Derek came a few seconds later with a broken "Stiles." falling from his lips before he pulls out and collapses on the bed next to Stiles.

They laid there for a moment just enjoying the aftermath of their orgasm when Stiles felt something leaking out of his ass.

"Oh gross dude, I'm gonna be cleaning your spunk out of my ass when I get home. Not cool."

Derek smirks and Stiles wants to slap him because seriously now that his prostate wasn’t being abused his ass hurts! Cleaning it is the last thing he wants to do right now, shouldn't Derek have come in the condom.... Oh shit did Derek even use a condom?

"Uh Derek does the fact that I have your spunk currently drying inside me mean we just had un-safe sex?" they were seriously just discussing safe sex on Thursday in health ed! How could he have forgotten to make sure Derek used a condom? Oh right, he was thinking with his dick.

"You realize you can't get pregnant right?" Derek asks.

"Of course I know I can't get pregnant! Doesn't mean I can't catch something though!" Stiles is panicking now. What if Derek only had sex with him so he could infect him with something? Stiles wouldn't put it pass him. Why else would Mr.Popular dreamy high school jock want Stiles when he basically could get any girl he wanted?

"Stiles relax! You're a virgin and I'm clean. I've never had un-safe sex. You are the only guy I've ever fucked. With girls its common sense to use protection. Now I am going to go take a shower, when I get back I want you gone."

"But--"

"Stiles if you are still in my bed when I get back I swear to god I will throw you out the window."

Seething Stiles grabbed his clothes quickly putting them on, ignoring the fact he still had Derek's spunk dripping out of his ass and stormed out of Derek's house slamming the front door shut. Not even a _'Thanks'_ or a _'Good bye'_ or even a _'God Stiles you're amazing, thanks for the best sex I've ever had!'_ okay maybe the last one was a slight exaggeration but he still could have been at least a little nicer considering they just had _sex._

 _  
_Sighing Stiles walked through his front door. Thankful that his dad wasn't home, Stiles went upstairs and quickly stripped jumping in the shower washing away the smell of sweat and sex.

Collapsing in his bed Stiles mumbles "At least that's out of my system." to himself before closing his eyes and mentally going over everything that's happened.

Other than the whole getting kicked out like a used up whore the sex was amazing. Stiles last thought before sleep kicks in is _'will it ever be fully out of my system?'_

 


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is suspicious because Derek is being..... Nice?
> 
> Short chapter, next one is a big one though (well like 4000-5000 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been a rollar coaster. I have been putting off writing because of how pissed off I've been and if I wrote I would take it out on poor Stiles and I want him to be more than Derek's toy, in fact Stiles is to good to be anyones sex toy.
> 
> Basically repair company's can seriously go eff themselves. My old laptop broke down and they said it would take a couple of days to fix and its been like 3 weeks and they haven't even started on it. My other works are all on that laptop so I can't update any of them and I haven't updated this because like I said I have been extremely pissed off.
> 
> Anyway enough with all those shenanigans, sorry for taking so long to update. I have not abandoned my stories, in fact I have finished my first one so I will update all that as soon as my laptop is fixed.

Waking up, Stiles felt a burning sensation in his arse, _I guess that’s what happens when you only use spit for lube, stupid Derek._

Stiles grabbed his plain blue shirt, a pair of nicely fitted faded blue jeans and his favourite red hoodie to put on before walking down stairs greeting his father.

“Carrot sticks for breakfast? I’m impressed.”

“Yeah well my son is a hard ass who insists on monitoring everything I eat.”

“You’re damn right he is, I got my eyes on you old man and I know exactly how many pop tarts are in the cupboard so don’t even try.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Are you going to be alright I have work in an hour but I was planning on going in soon to get started on a case.”

“Dad I’m fifteen, I’m just going to call Scott and invite him over and play video games, just like most other Saturdays.”

Sheriff Stilinski smiles. “Stay out of trouble.”

“Always do.”

***

Instead of playing video games and inviting Scott over Stiles finds himself with his lacrosse stick, out the front, throwing balls into a net and that’s when he see’s Derek again.

He expects Derek to get in his car and go do whatever popular, sexy high school jocks do on weekends but instead he leans against his car and watches like the huge creeper that he is.

It’s about three minutes in when he can’t take Derek’s eyes watching him fail and he swings around. “Are you just going to sit there watching me throw balls into a net all day?”

“Your stance is wrong.” Is all Derek replies with, as if that explains why he has been watching him creepishly for the past three minutes.

“Well thank you captain, just so you know I didn’t want to join the team in the first place.”

Derek gets off the car and walks over. _Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! He regrets yesterday and is here to kill me so I can’t tell a soul, then he’s going to stash me in his trunk and bury me in the woods._

Without thinking Stiles raises his lacrosse stick and backs up.

“My dad’s the sheriff!”

Derek smirks as if he’s saying _yeah like that would stop me._

“Settle little red, the big bad wolf isn’t here to hurt you.”

“Oh ha! Very funny because I’m wearing a red hoodie and you look like the big bad wolf, think of that one all on your own?”

“Shut up and let me help.”

“Uh what?” Lowering his stick Stiles just stares because did Derek just offer to _help_ him?

Derek rolls his eyes and moves behind Stiles, pressing a strong hand on his back and maneuvering his body so it’s in a strong stance instead of Stiles usual sloppy one.

“Your wrists.” Derek whispers in his ear (which does not make him shiver) “You’re not bending them correctly. The way you’re going your arms will be killing you before ten minutes are up.” Derek then continues to torture Stiles by adjusting his grip on his lacrosse stick with his hands. “There, try again.”

Needing to get away from Derek before he popped an inappropriate boner he didn’t argue, just stepped away from Derek’s warmth, gathered the ball in his net again and took another shot.

The ball flies with much more force and his arms don’t feel like they’re turning into jello. “Holy shit.” Stiles turns around like an excited puppy. “That was awesome! What other cool techniques do you know?”

Derek looks like he’s fighting off a smirk in favour of being a sour wolf and sticking to his famous scowl.

“Good bye Stiles.”

And with that Derek is in his car and taking off down the street. _What the fuck is with that guy?_

Deciding to pack up and call his practice a success Stiles goes back inside and starts making some lunch and if he plays Katy Perry’s hot and cold and dances around the kitchen like a tool, no one needs to know.

***

After his uneventful weekend, which consisted of video games and listening to Scott pine over Allison, his school week was turning out to be very eventful.

On Monday some douche bag in his history class tried to bully him into doing all his homework for the term, of course in a true Stiles fashion he refused and the kid slammed him into the lockers and said he would be back and next time he was going to _knock his teeth in_ which didn’t sound delightful at all. Except next time he saw the kid, he was sporting a nasty looking black eye and when he made eye contact with Stiles he looked like he just saw death in its true form and bolted down the hall with his tail between his legs.

As if that wasn’t weird enough but Stiles just put it down to the kids a douche and he picked on someone who was much stronger than him.

Tuesday though, Tuesday was a different story.

He was using the techniques Derek showed him and he doesn’t mean to toot his own horn but he was actually doing pretty damn good, so good that coach praised him on his improvements and called him Stilinski instead of Billinski.

Of course this pissed off a certain attention whore called Jackson Whittemore and he was then targeted for the rest of practice, well he was being targeted until six foot of pure muscle absolutely floored Jackson the next time he had the ball.

And who may that six foot person of pure muscle be? Derek freaking Hale.

Normally Stiles would have put it down to it’s a contact sport and Derek is a lean, mean, sexy, handsome—Enough of those thoughts—Fighting machine, except for the fact Derek wasn’t even participating in the practice, he was standing with coach making notes and watching everyone’s performance and then he had his helmet on and was targeting Jackson like he had some kind of person vendetta against him, which wouldn’t be surprising because Jackson is a tool but he wasn’t a tool to Derek, no he treated Derek like a sporting god and kissed his ass like there was no tomorrow. Maybe that’s why he floored him he hates try hards but Stiles couldn’t help but be suspicious, yesterday some kid slammed him into a locker and now that kid looks like he’s about to shit his pants every time they make eye contact and now Jackson was at the nurses office after targeting him all practice.

As much as he wants to grab Derek (in more ways than one) after practice he resists because if he was wrong, which he probably was because why the fuck would Derek be acting as his guardian angel? Well if he was wrong he is setting himself up for Derek to laugh in his face and say all kinds of mean things that will, as much as he hates it hurt his feelings.

He’s not an idiot he knows he kind of maybe has a crush on Derek, him and Derek used to actually be friends before the whole car thing. Stiles had been there for Derek when his mother and father died. He’s not sure why Derek hates him, the car thing wasn’t even that bad but as soon as it happened it was like a switch flicked and Derek just used it as a constant to fuel his hatred.

To say the least Stiles didn’t get much sleep that night, thoughts lingering on Derek and the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some helpful notes/ideas. I don't know much about gay sex so I am definitely doing extra research to make it more realistic in future chapters.
> 
> P.S. Also I changed the tags because this story is going to go in a new direction than originally planned. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	5. Hot n Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're hot n your cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and you're down.
> 
> Basically summarizes this chapter. Also can't get the song out of my head.

“Dude what is with you lately?” Scott asks when he kills Stiles yet again in halo.

“Ever wonder how one moment can change your life completely. Like you think it’s going one way, you have plans for it but then suddenly it takes a one eighty and you’re on a completely different path.”

“Totally, Allison smiled at me in chemistry today when I offered her my pencil because she didn’t have one, man she’s so beautiful.”

Stiles groans, of course his dilemma about Derek is lost on Scott who changes every conversation they have into talking about how _beautiful_ Allison is. He gets it, Allison is stunning, he doesn’t need to be reminded every five minutes.

It was Thursday afternoon, Derek was away on Wednesday so Stiles couldn’t ask him why the biggest, badest bullies in his year were afraid to even come within ten feet of him and when he tried to ask today Derek wouldn’t even give him the time of day. Again hot and cold comes to mind.

“Dude just ask her out. Worst case scenario she says no.”

“And if she says no my life is over.” _Drama queen._

“And if she says yes you can finally stop pining over her like a lost puppy. Also you can get laid, sex is always a bonus.”

“Like you would know anything about sex.”

“You’d be surprised.” Stiles mumbles.

Scott stares at him for a moment as if he is waiting for Stiles to elaborate. “Why would I be surprised?” Scott finally asks after Stiles shows no signs of responding.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Are you saying that you have had sex? Who with?” Scott asks.

“That’s what you wouldn’t believe me about.”

“Why not? Do I know her?”

“Actually it’s a he and yes you know _him.”_

“You’re gay? I mean I love you no matter what but what about Lydia?” Stiles is about to answer that Lydia is a lost cause and has been since the moment she met Jackson but Scott jumps to his feet continuing. “Oh my god! Did you have sex with Danny!?”

“No! It was.......” _Derek_ is what he wants to say but there’s no way Scott will believe him, why would he? It doesn’t even make sense to him why Derek wanted him in the first place. He’s still debating whether or not Derek just used him for sex or wanted to take his virginity as some kind of sick joke, it’s not like Derek was nice afterwards, they didn’t snuggle he was told to get out or be thrown out but then Derek helps him with lacrosse and beats up a bully for him, well he thinks Derek beat up the bully.

“Dammit Stiles tell me who it is! I never keep things from you!” Scott whines.

“Fine it was Derek, I had sex with Derek Hale our captain, first I blew him in the showers after try outs then that very same week I went over to his house told him I hate him and let him fuck me. Happy?”

Scott stares, and stares some more, blinking a few times to add to the routine he has going, opening his mouth before closing it then attempting to form words one last time before giving up and slumping down next to Stiles.

The silence drags on and for once Stiles doesn’t feel the need to break it, he just crawls over to the Xbox and turns it off before coming back to sit next to Scott on the couch.

“Why the fuck would you have sex with Derek?” Scott says when he finally finds his voice. “Why would he have sex with you? I thought he hated you! Furthermore, why am I only just hearing about this now when it apparently happened last week?”

“He does hate me, at least I think he hates me, I don’t know anymore! I am just so fucking confused. He’s hot and cold and it’s driving me nuts, he won’t even talk to me now, I tried today and he just walked away like I wasn’t even there.”

Scott lets out a tired breath and puts a hand on his shoulder, forcing Stiles to look him in the eye. “You deserve so much better than that.” It’s not much but it means a lot and Stiles can’t help but bring Scott into his arms because it’s times like this he really loves his clueless, adorable best friend.

When Scott pulls back he puts on his serious, all business face. “Seriously Stiles, stay away from him, he’s not worth the heart ache.”

“Thanks dude but no hearts aching here. I’m fine seriously you think I am going to let Derek bring me down? Not a chance.” It sounds false even to his own ears because it actually really fucking hurt being leaded on only to be pushed away, Derek got what he wanted and now he no longer wanted Stiles, he knew from the start it was hate sex but he’s never hated Derek and now he had a stupid crush on the guy. Hormones suck.

“We are going to have a bro weekend, just you and me! But it’s a school night and getting dark so I have to get home, I’ll come over tomorrow afternoon though and games and bad movies all weekend!”

“Yeah man that sounds awesome, now get home before it gets late, my dad will kill me if your mum calls him asking where you are.”

***

“Stiles!” Scott calls as he runs through the hall crashing into everyone on his way over.

“You will never believe what just happened! She said yes!”

“Uh who?”

“Allison! I asked her out just like you said and Lydia is having a party tonight and she suggested I go with her! I think I’m in love.”

“Tonight? What happened to our bro night?” He’s happy for Scott and all but he was really looking forward to eating pizza and playing video games.

“Oh..... I kind of forgot but everyone on the team is invited so you should totally come too!”

“Yeah because I have so many other friends who would hang out with me while you’re sucking face in the corner.”

“What if I promise not to leave you hanging, it can still be a bro night just at a party and Allison will be there to. Come on please come it will get you out of the house.”

“Fine but I swear to god if you abandon me at a party full of jocks and obnoxious popular kids I will hate you forever.”

“Don’t worry I won’t”

***

 _Lies all lies._ Scott and Allison had kept him company for a total of five minutes before going to get drinks and never returning and when he went looking for them they were on the dance floor.

He should just call his dad to pick him up, he would much rather be at home right now than be leaning against a wall while Jackson and his douche bag friends keep looking over to him and laughing as if he’s some pathetic joke.

“Hello.” A sweet voice says from his side and he turns to face the girl who was sucking face with Derek that one time while Derek was having eye sex with him. Kate he thinks her name is, it’s a sweet name but he has an instinct for spotting pure evil and this girl is definitely evil.

“Hi.” He squeaks out over the music.

“You’re Scott Mccall’s friend?”

“Yeah what’s it to you?”

“He’s dating my sister, I just wanted to suss out the kinds of people he’s friends with.”

“And?”

“Well Scott’s adorable, you...” She shrugs. _What a bitch._

“Gee thanks.”

“Oh honey, don’t tell me I hurt your feelings, you poor baby.” She’s smirking and Stiles really wants to punch her in the face. _He could care less that she’s a girl._

“What’s going on?” A familiar voice calls from over Stiles head.

“Derek, baby, don’t worry he’s not bothering me I was just asking him about his friend Scott.”

Stiles hears Derek scoff from behind him, still not daring to turn around. Did Kate just call him _baby?_ They’re dating? Well that’s not a kick to the gut at all.

“Uh well as I was saying Scott’s a really great guy and Allison is in good hands now if you will excuse me I was just about to call my dad and get out of here. Enjoy your night.”

Kate doesn’t respond just pushes him out of the way to get to Derek. Stiles stumbles and looks back making eye contact with Derek for a moment before Kate attaches her mouth to his and he abruptly looks away, forcing his legs to work to get him the hell out of there. _Why did he think coming here was a good idea? Why is Scott such a terrible friend that chooses love over bromance._

Getting out side he pulls out his phone and hits speed dial one for his dad.

“Stiles?” His dad answers on the fifth ring.

“Dad are you busy?”

“I got called into work, there was another animal attack, I was going to call you to tell you I might be late picking you up. What’s wrong?

“Nothing I just wanted to confirm what time you were coming so I didn’t keep you waiting. Uh well I have to go the party is calling, be careful out there.”

“Always am.”

Stiles hangs up, shoulders dropping in defeat, right now he would be all on board with the idea of killing Scott for talking him into coming to this.

He doesn’t know how long he spends in the corner of the room like a sad loser playing Tetris but he has beaten his high score and his battery is nearly dead so he would guess about an hour. Deciding if he wants to be able to get his dad’s call he quits his game and watches the crowds of people having fun instead, Scott and Allison were no longer on the dance floor, he drops his head and wonders idly if they went to find him but then remembers that that would be stupid and they are more than likely making out somewhere.

“Normally people dance or at least have some kind of fun at parties.” Derek says startling Stiles from his thoughts.

“Yeah well most people want to be here.”

“Thought you were calling your dad to take you home.”

“He’s the sheriff. He’s busy. What do you want?” Stiles snaps because he has had enough of hot and cold.

Derek shrugs. “You looked pathetic over here by yourself.”

“Surprised you even noticed considering you seemed pretty occupied with your girlfriend.” He regrets it as soon as he says it because it comes out bitter and he sounds jealous which he _is not!_

“I’m leaving.” Derek says instead of making fun of him for being so obviously jealous.

“Oh, well drive safe.” _Drive safe? Seriously Stiles?_

Derek smirks. “Want a lift?”

Stiles jaw hits the floor and that is not an exaggeration because Derek just actually offered him a lift, in his car, the car he wouldn’t even let Stiles look at after the incident with the ball.

“Don’t tease me dude, you have no idea how much I want to get out of here and this is just cruel.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek responds, holding out his hand for Stiles to take and when Stiles does take it Derek uses his amazing muscles to haul Stiles up so hard that he stumbles into Derek’s built frame.

Stiles thinks he feels Derek’s breath hitch as he subconsciously places his hands on Derek’s broad shoulders to steady himself and when he looks at Derek’s ridiculously good looking face (seriously no one is meant to look that good with five o’clock shadow) he feels his eyes drawn to Derek’s lips, dying to claim them with his own.

Of course that leads to him moving in and Derek taking a step back saying “Let’s go.” as if Stiles didn’t just try and kiss him in front of all his friends.

Once outside Stiles is about to apologize, tell Derek how it was a joke or some other lame excuse but Derek speaks up first.

“Don’t.” Is all he says as if he knows exactly what Stiles is going to say, or maybe he thinks Stiles is about to confess his undying love for him.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t talk.” _Or he could mean that._

Stiles just nods his head and follows Derek to the car, he thinks he should have found Scott and told him he was leaving but when he turns around to glance back at the party Kate is at the front door looking absolutely furious and Stiles decides yeah _screw Scott._

“This is a really nice car.” Stiles says once in, the seats are comfy and the front is spotless, no marks at all.

“Now that it doesn’t have a fucking dint in it.” Derek dryly replies.

“Oh come on! How long are you going to be mad about that for, no offense but you are hot and cold, we used to be sort of friends right? We have been neighbors for as long as I can remember, you baby sitted me that one time when my dad had to go to work and Peter was too busy in his room to care!”

“Yeah and you wouldn’t shut up until I let you have the rest of _my_ ice cream.”

“It was still fun though right?” He doesn’t know what he’s trying to accomplish, maybe Derek will pull over and kick him out of the car but at least it’s something, at least if he kicks him out of the car Stiles will know where him and Derek stand and he will never talk to the ass hole again, crush or not Derek can’t treat him like dirt just to clean him off before pushing him into mud.

“It was fine.”

“Why did you have sex with me?” He sounds much more confident than he feels.

Derek doesn’t answer just continues driving.

“Really the silent treatment? I am, _was_ an inexperienced virgin, did you just want to take advantage of that? Part of your vendetta against me? Lead me on so you can screw me over in the end? Well guess what I’m not falling for it. So screw you and your godly body and your stupid attractive face!”

Derek has got a killer poker face (seriously he could take it to Vegas and get rich off it) because his face stays an emotionless mask. At least he still seems to be taking Stiles home instead of into the woods to murder and bury him.

The rest of the ride stays quiet. Derek doesn’t talk and Stiles has said all he needs to. He unbuckles his belt _thanks for the ride_ on the tip of his tongue when Derek decides to man up and speak.

“You confuse me.”

“I what?”

“Confuse me.”

“Okay let me rephrase that, why?”

“You piss me off.”

 _Like he didn’t already know that._ “I am well aware of that, what’s your point?”

Derek doesn’t answer so Stiles turns his head to look at him and when he does Derek is already staring at him, his face looks pained as if he is fighting a losing battle.

Swiftly Derek grabs the back of Stiles neck pulling him forward, not kissing him just bringing their face inches apart, he still looks pained as he whispers “Stiles.” He was slowly leaning forward either giving Stiles a chance to object or because he had no idea what he was doing but Stiles really wanted to find out.

When Derek’s lips met his Stiles instantly took control, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck moving across the fine leather of the seats getting closer, after all this may be the only time him and Derek ever have a kiss this passionate. Their first one was hot but there were no feelings behind it; it was basically just Derek tongue fucking his mouth. This kiss though, this kiss was amazing. The way Derek shyly (yes that’s right shyly) brought one of his arms to hook around Stiles waist,bringing him closer while the other hand tilted Stiles chin deepening the kiss, opening his mouth as Stiles awkwardly licked at his lips.

Stiles decides it was perfect and he made a soft noise of content which seemed to be enough to jolt Derek back to reality and pull away, letting go of Stiles as if he had been burnt.

“Derek?” Stiles asks.

Derek looks away and gets out of the car, slamming the door shut.

Stiles quickly follows. “Derek what was that?”

“Nothing.” Derek responds as he locks the door and walks away, leaving Stiles to stare at the Hale house front door which Derek was now safely behind.

If he was a girl he would go up into his room and cry but since he is not a girl he chooses to go inside, charge his phone so he could call his dad and watch TV. Honestly what else was he expecting? That Derek would pour his heart out and tell Stiles that he has always loved him since they were kids and that he wants to be with him? _Yeah right because like that would actually happen._

After he has settled that there is literally nothing worth watching on TV he calls his dad tells him he’s home and goes to bed, why dwell over something that is never going to happen, whatever Derek’s problem is he’s not gonna risk putting himself out there. Derek is hot and cold and even if he actually felt something real for Stiles (wishful thinking) he claims he’s not gay _denial_ which just adds to the bucket load of reasons (jerk, player, bully, moody, etc.) why Derek is not worth the heart ache of trying.

***

Stiles doesn’t leave the house that weekend, Scott apologizes until Stiles is forced to forgive him because Scott has puppy eyes and you can’t stay mad at that, and Derek doesn’t show up with any romantic gestures of love (not like he expected him to anyway but a guy can dream can’t he?)

Whoever first said Mondays are the worst was definitely on to something because they truly are.

He got out of his dad’s cruiser and everyone was just looking at him. Obviously they didn’t know his dad was the sheriff which explains why bad girl Erica Reyes came to walk in sync with him.

“What’s a sweet innocent little thing like you doing getting out of a police cruiser?”

“Firstly I am not sweet and innocent, I have done total bad ass things and secondly that would be my dad, the sheriff.”

“You are adorable, but I will have to see the bad ass things you do to believe it, your dad being the sheriff makes it hard to believe you’re anything but a good boy.”

“Shame I don’t need to impress you. I am already aware of how much of a bad ass I am.”

Erica chuckles. “Cute and funny.”

Stiles is about to say something witty and charming because he is a charmer but Erica calls out to someone by the name of Matt.

When Matt turns around Stiles recognizes him as the guy that tried to get him to do his history homework, who had a black eye shortly after and ran the other way every time he saw Stiles and this was no exception. As soon as Matt saw he was with Erica he ran for the hills.

Erica gives a worried look before running after him, which is impressive since she’s wear knee high boots with a heel.

Stiles looks around before sighing, might as well go find Scott and his new girl friend and be the third wheel.

The next time Stiles see’s Erica she’s at her locker and he can’t help but go over there and ask.

“Hey.” Stiles says casually he as strolls over.

“Hey.” Erica replies.

“So I was wondering, why does Matt leg it every time he sees me?”

“Cause your bad ass?” Erica supplies.

“Bad ass yes intimidating no.”

Erica sighs as if debating whether she should tell Stiles a big secret. “You didn’t hear this from me but Derek scared the living crap out of him, I don’t know what he did or said but Matt is terrified to be seen anywhere near you just in case Derek sees the encounter. He even told me to stay away from you, but what I want to know however is how the fuck you got the hottest guy in school, so come on spill the dirty details!”

“What?”

“You and Derek are fucking right? Why else would he threaten someone within an inch of their life for touching you?”

Stiles nearly chokes. “Derek’s straight.” Is all he says because Erica seems like the type of person who would black mail him if she knew him and Derek actually had sex.

“You don’t really think I am going to buy that right? He rejected Kate Argent in front of everyone at Lydia Martins party and he was seen leaving with you after you tried to kiss him.”

Stiles is speechless because Derek rejected Kate? Now he really wished he had of looked back instead of running outside to call his dad. Wait.... “Kiss him? I didn’t try and kiss him who is saying that!?” Okay he had but he wasn’t aware anyone else was watching.

“Just me, well I was the one that saw you try and kiss him and then you two left together, others might have also seen it but I am smart enough to put two and two together, he’s never had a serious relationship from what I’ve heard, he rejected Kate and Kate is a babe and then he leaves a Lydia Martin party early with you even though you quite obviously tried to stick your tongue down his throat.”

“Well I hate to be a downer on all your impressive detective work but Derek and I are not fucking, we’re neighbors, yes I tried to kiss him but he stepped back and was kind enough not to mention it, I needed a lift home because my dad was working late on a case and he offered because he owed my dad a favor, that’s it. If me and Derek Hale were banging do you really think I would be here talking to you right now, no I would be getting it on with him in some private place because that body deserves to be appreciated every second of every day.”

Stiles expects Erica to call bullshit because he isn’t the best liar but she is looking behind him and trying to hold in laughter from the looks of it. He’s about to ask when he hears the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

“Stiles.” Derek says and Stiles just wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole. _How long has he been standing there?_

Stiles flails around before finally turning around and greeting Derek with the best smile he can muster. “Hey sour wolf what brings you here?”

“You’re in front of my locker.” _Oh._

“Right well I will just get out of your way then.” To say Stiles runs to his next class would be an understatement, he absolutely floors it.

***

By the end of the day Stiles has never been so thankful that it’s a Monday and that he doesn’t have practice so when he gets home he just collapses on the couch.

Getting some snacks Stiles sets up a game of COD, he was in the mood to kick some ass.

Once he gets comfortable there is a knock at the door and Stiles groans, _who the fuck is that?_ He knows it isn’t Scott because Scott had plans with Allison and he had no other friends that would drop by randomly for a visit.

Getting up he walks to the door, not thinking to check the peep hole, which is a shame since at least than he would have been prepared for the sight of Derek Hale on his door step.

“What do you want?” Stiles asks bitterly, _Seriously the hot n cold is getting old._

“We need to talk.”

“Do we? I may only be fifteen but I get how one night stands work Derek, I don’t expect anything from you and I’m not going to tell anyone. Erica is suspicious though but I think I threw her off by admitting I’m just another person who wants to get in your pants, like most of the female population at our school.”

“We need to talk.” Derek repeats.

His natural curiosity and the fact Derek came over in the first place has him opening the door wider in a silent invite.

“Fine, so let’s talk.”

 


	6. What the future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, smut and more talking basically.

Derek is probably the most frustrating person on the planet. He came over here to talk yet he was just sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

“Can you please just tell me why you’re here?”

“We need to talk.”

“And you’re doing such a great job of that really. I have said all I need to say, you wouldn’t answer any of my questions Friday night so if you want to talk why don’t we start with that. Why did you have sex with me?”

Derek shrugs. “I wanted to.”

“You wanted to.” Stiles states. “And now?”

“Now what?”

“Do you want to have sex with me now? What the fuck is this Derek? First you corner me in the locker room and tell me to blow you and I do because hello curious, horny teenager and then we practically have hate sex you kick me out and I think well I guess it meant nothing to you and fine I got over it because you’re you and I’m me and I didn’t expect you to want to date me but the next morning you’re nicer than usual and now you’re defending my honour by beating up bullies! We kissed, it meant something to me and you said it was nothing and now you’re here so I repeat, what the fuck do you want?”

Derek looks like he is processing Stiles speech, he’s frowning and his hands are balled up in fists. “You shouldn’t have let me do that.” _Shouldn’t have let him--_

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?  You are not seriously saying I’m at fault here because I let you have your way with me! If you’re going through some gay crisis and I’m just some stupid experiment because I’m an easy target then get the fuck out because I already suspected as much!” He just wants Derek gone, he was on the verge of tears and crying in front of Derek is the last thing he wants to do.

“Stiles, I’m not using you.”

“Oh my god can you please stop giving me mixed messages and tell me what’s going on in that fucked up head of yours because it’s clear that I don’t hate you and I never have, you know there was a time I remember when you actually cared about me.”

“I still do care Stiles. I don’t hate you either.”

“What about your car?”

Derek growls. “It was a convenient reason to push you away also it was brand new and you fucking..... God you’re annoying.”

“Like I have never been told that before, so you pushed me away because I’m annoying, glad we got that cleared up.”

“I pushed you away because I was sixteen and wanted to fuck your brains out.”

The silences stretches out, _did Derek just say he wanted to fuck me when I was thirteen?_

“But I was only thirteen when you turned sixteen.”

“And you were only twelve when I turned fifteen, didn’t stop me from wanting you then either.”

“I uh.... That’s uh.... I mean isn’t that like borderline paedophile? I mean our age gape isn’t that great but I was all baby fat when I was twelve....”

Derek groans. “You think I don’t know how fucked up it is? I’m fucked up Stiles.”

“Okay..... Let me just ask you something, do you find twelve or fifteen year old me more attractive?”

“I never fucked you when you were twelve.” Derek dryly said. “Why haven’t you told me to leave yet?”

“Did you want to leave? I’m fifteen now and all I do is think about sex constantly, like you have no idea how many times I have masturbated thinking about you so I would be lying if I said I was turned off at all that you wanted me when I was only twelve.”

Derek grins and god he truly is beautiful when he smiles. “It doesn’t matter how attractive you find me. At fifteen you are too young to understand feelings, I sensed your lust for me and I took advantage of it Stiles and that alone should make you hate me.”

“But I don’t” Stiles whispers like its some big secret.

“But you should, it’s against the law and your dads the sheriff. I turn eighteen in seven months Stiles, this is my last year of high school then I am moving to New York and going to college. I can’t do what I want with you because your hormones will mistake it for love and it’s not, not for you anyway.”

“I turn sixteen in nine months, yeah I’m a horny teenager but I like you, we’ve already had sex so why are you getting all moral about it now?” He didn’t mean to sound pissed but what gives Derek the right to treat him like a child? He was the one that started all this in the first place by corning him in the locker room!

“It’s already illegal! You’re not supposed to be sexually active until you’re sixteen and when you’re sixteen I will be eighteen and then it will still be illegal except I can go to jail when I’m eighteen and I wouldn’t put it past your dad to throw me in there!” Derek takes a breath. “When I saw you on the lacrosse field I knew I had to make it hell so you would quit, I can barely stand being around you now! Seeing you in the shower made my last bit of self control snap and I took advantage of the situation, but it wasn’t enough. It only made me want you even more; even fucking you didn’t get you out of my head and now we’re in this big fucked up mess because I don’t want this to stop and neither do you!”

Whoa. He never thought Derek had that many words in him. “I thought you hated me so much you convinced the coach to put me on the team just to torture me. Never would have guessed all this time you were secretly sporting a hard on for me and therefore were a total dick because I made you want the D.”

“Do you take anything seriously?”

“I think you’re taking it too seriously, I like you, you like me. My dad won’t throw you in jail, he may bring out his gun or threaten you if he found out but that’s the worst case scenario.”

Derek stands and starts walking towards Stiles like a wolf stalking its prey. “And when I leave you for college?” Derek said as he closed the last bit of space, backing Stiles up into the wall.

“Well by the time you get back I will be eighteen and if we still want to bang it will be legal and you don’t have to worry about breaking any laws. You’re right this is fucked up and crazy but for now you can’t go to jail and my dad’s working the late shift.”

Derek nuzzles his face into Stiles neck. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“That’s the plan..... So what now?” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows suggestively but that’s as far as he gets before Derek has him thrown over his shoulder and is walking up the stairs towards Stiles bed room. 

“I owe you a repeat, this time with lube.”

“You brought lube over? Well that isn’t assumptious of you _at all_ ”

“Well I expected you to kick me out but I was a boy scout, I am always prepared.” Okay that really shouldn’t have made his dick twitch but then again Derek’s hand is resting perfectly still over his ass.

When they reach Stiles room Derek shuts the door and lowers Stiles to the floor before taking his head gently in his hands and bringing their lips together.

It’s full of feelings Stiles never thought he would have with Derek, a feeling of actual affection and not just lust and desire. It was like Derek was doing it for the last time and the thought made Stiles stomach drop.

“Are you planning on leaving after this? Is this a one night thing?”

Derek’s thumb softly caresses over his face. “No, well I am going to leave before your dad gets home but I don’t want this to stop, I’m not an adult yet so I plan on making as many selfish, childish decisions with you as I can before I turn eighteen.”

“How romantic. So how we doing it this time, like do we ever switch?”

“You want to fuck me?” Derek says it so casually it has Stiles face turning crimson at the thought.

“No. Well maybe I would like to give it ago but uh just not yet..... Not that I expect you to let me!”

“Honestly never thought I would be taking anything up the ass.”

“Other than the huge stick already stuck up there.” Stiles chuckles as Derek growls.

“Careful Stiles you remember what happened last time you opened that smart mouth.”

“Oh please you are secretly a big softy! It’s all a mask Derek; the broody, grumpy wolf act isn’t going to fool me anymore.” Derek growls again and Stiles can’t help himself as he pinches his cheek like a baby.

Derek doesn’t have very flabby cheeks and it’s so easy to get distracted by his jaw line. He really wants to bite it, to feel the stubble tingle his tongue so that’s exactly what he does.

Derek’s breath hitches and before Stiles can get a good feel of stubble brushing over his tongue Derek has him sprawled out across the bed, watching intently as Stiles licks over his lips.

“Strip.” Derek says voice low and commanding.

Fighting off the natural instinct to shy away and protest he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, well tries to pull it over his head, his arms get tangled and his head gets stuck and he can hear Derek laughing from above him.

“Shud up.” Stiles slurs still battling with his shirt.

When Stiles finally gets his shirt off he is about to fist bump in victory before he sees that Derek is only in his boxer briefs. _Mother fucker._

 _“_ Unfair why did you take your clothes off without me!”

Derek shrugs. “You seemed occupied and you’re still not done.”

Reaching for his jeans Stiles quickly undoes the button and pushes and kicks them down his legs, being as unsexy as possible because Derek’s a dick and doesn’t deserve a sexy strip tease.

“Now we are both practically naked I say we get this show on the road.”

“So impatient.” Derek purrs but doesn’t seem to mind as he looms over Stiles, leaning down, running his hands down his arms and pushing him into the mattress bringing his wrists captive by his head.

“What do you want?” Derek asks, breath ghosting over Stiles face.

Stiles doesn’t respond just leans forward capturing  Derek’s lips in a sloppy filthy kiss that’s all tongue and clashing teeth.

Pulling back Derek starts trailing kisses down Stiles neck, sucking and licking his collar bone before continuing down to latch onto a nipple. Stiles moans and arches his back up at the sensation.

“Sensitive?” Derek hums around his hard nub.

“A little.”

“Interesting.” Is all Derek responds with before he lowers himself over Stiles, body lining up perfectly for Stiles to rut his arousal up against Derek’s own hard cock. Derek groaned and Stiles started struggling against Derek’s hold, he really wanted to touch him, he wasn’t kidding when he said Derek had a body that deserved to be appreciated every second of every day and it was frustrating him to no end that Derek wasn’t letting him appreciate it.

“Derek come on let me touch you. I know you heard what I said to Erica.” Derek smiles, damn he had really nice white bunny teeth.

“Hmm might have to remind me.” Derek hums tightening his grip on Stiles wrist and looks him in the eye smirking.

“I hate you.” Stiles huffs. “You have a hot body and I want to admire it okay so if you will just let go of my hands and let me that would be great, fantastic even.”

Slowly Derek’s grip softens as he runs his fingers along Stiles arms bringing his hands down to run along the waist band of Stiles boxers. “What do you want?” He hums out.

Not knowing how to say _blow me_ Stiles grabs Derek’s face and kisses him again because kissing he can do, telling someone who most likely has never blown someone before for a blow job and could potentially get angry (hot and cold comes to mind) and walk away, yeah not something he could do.

Derek smiles against his lips and makings a tsking noise. “You’re going to have to be more specific then that Stiles.”

“Fine then suck my dick you asshole.”

“You didn’t ask very nicely.” Derek was just teasing now, this was such a one eighty from the first time they did this, it was all about getting off and fucking than now there’s foreplay and affection and if Stiles wasn’t hard as a rock right now he may be freaking out about the drastic difference.

“ _Please.”_  And surprisingly that was all Stiles had to say before Derek was shuffling down his body, tongue licking down his happy trail and then Derek was tearing his boxers off and fuck that was hot.

“Haven’t done this before, but fuck Stiles your mouth felt so good around me.” Stiles loudly moaned as Derek slowly licked up the shaft. “Fuck I’ve missed hearing those noises come out of your pretty little mouth.”

“Derek please.” It’s really all he can manage with Derek licking up and down his dick.

Thankfully Derek takes pity on him and _finally_ encloses his mouth around the head, seeming unsure at first but then his tongue started licking over the slit in a predatory way and it made Stiles hips jerk forward.

Derek didn’t seem to mind letting Stiles fuck his mouth as he brought one hand down to cup his balls and the other stroked up Stiles stomach to rub over the hard nub.

“D-Derek, mm not gonna last if you keep- _fuck-_ doing that.”

Derek grabs Stiles hips forcing them still and removes his mouth making Stiles whine in protest.

“Shh baby, another time I’ll finish that but for now I really want to fuck you, is that okay?”

“Jesus do you really have to ask just do it.”

Derek smirks. “So willing, but first I need to open you properly.” _Right prep._ Good thing Derek is still using the brain upstairs.

Derek pops open the bottle of lube and pours a gracious about over his fingers. “Turn around and lift your ass up.” _Kinky._

Stiles does what he says because who is he to argue with such a commanding tone?

“So.” Stiles says once he is in position. “We doing this doggy style again?”

Derek eases his finger in and Stiles clenches because _fuck_ he forgot what it felt like, it wasn’t uncomfortable per say but it wasn’t that pleasurable either.

“Why don’t you choose the position, as long as I’m inside you I don’t care how I fuck you.”

Stiles dick twitches and he moans as Derek pushes in a second finger scissoring and pushing against his prostate.

“Thh-Think you could hold me up against a wall?” Derek’s fingers stop and Stiles hears Derek take in a deep breath before squirting more lube onto his fingers and shoving three back in.

Stiles whimpers, it wasn’t exactly painful but it was sudden and a little too soon but soon enough Derek was attacking his prostate again, messaging it before fucking his fingers in and out again.

“Jesus Derek just.... Just fuck me already.” Stiles gasps out.

Derek leans over Stiles body nosing his way up his spine to his ear. “Are you sure you’re ready Stiles? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes Derek, fucking hell last time you used spit, trust me I am ready.”

“I was selfish last time.”

“Yeah well if you don’t fuck me against the wall before my balls explode this time I will be the one threatening to throw you out a god damn window!” He sounds as threatening as he can with three fingers in his ass torturing him.

“So bossy and I thought you were the perfect obedient type.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

Derek laughs, it’s full of affection and it makes Stiles insides flutter. “I’m not disappointed; I like your smart mouth.” Well that is as good a compliment as any and Stiles would appreciate it more if he wasn’t hard as a rock and leaking.

“You know how you can show me your approval of my smart mouth?”

“Let me guess, fucking you up against the wall?”

“And we have a winner!”

“You really are going to be the death of me.” Derek murmurs in his ear before removing his fingers, backing up and pulling Stiles off the bed with him. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

He hasn’t seen this side of Derek in years, he hasn’t realised just how much he has missed it until now, missed Derek caring for him and it’s a wonderful feeling.

“I will.”

Derek smiles and pulls him in for a very short sweet kiss before pushing him back into the door and crowding him into it, stripping off his boxer briefs, tearing open a condom to slide on (that for the life of him Stiles can’t remember seeing him have before) and grabbing his upper thighs, easily lifting him off the ground making him wrap his legs around Derek’s waist.

“Ready?” Derek says as he lines up.

“I was ready five minutes ago.”

“Cute, let’s see how long it takes until you can barely utter a word out of that pretty mouth of yours.” Derek purrs. “Tell me Stiles how was your day?”

Stiles blinks a few times before opening his mouth to answer because _uh what? How was your day?_ But as soon as he opens his mouth Derek moves in and all that comes out is a whimpering moaning sound.

“Not long at all.” Derek teases and if Stiles ass wasn’t currently being stretched in a mixture of pain and pleasure he might be able to come up with some witty response but since his brain is offline all he can come up with is. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe one day you will but right now I will be the one doing the fucking.” And with that Derek thrusts all the way in and Stiles keens as he feels the head brush lightly over his prostate.

“Fuck you’re so tight Stiles, missed this so much.” Derek starts leaving a trail of soft kisses up Stiles neck. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Fuck I’m good just move.”

Derek pulls nearly all the way out before thrusting back in to the hilt and _fuck_ this time it feels so much better than the last.

Derek gradually starts picking up speed as Stiles moans grow louder and louder, he’s pretty sure he’s whispering out embarrassing things right now like _don’t stop, so good, fuck you’re huge and oh baby_ but he can’t bring himself to stop, turns out he can’t even shut up when he is being fucked within an inch of his life, good to know.

“Stiles.” Derek moans out as he starts fucking into him harder, resting his head on Stiles shoulder. “So close, fuck you feel so good baby, so tight for me.”

Stiles mentally debates touching himself, last time Derek didn’t let him but he was so close, just a few tugs would do it and he would find his release, fuck he needed release like he needed air to breathe, it felt so good but it was all too much at the same time.

As if sensing Stiles discomfort (or hearing the whimpering) Derek seductively whispers in his ear “Do it.” Before catching the lobe in his teeth and gently tugging.

Not one to argue Stiles grabs his dick, barely even having to give it a tug before he’s moaning out Derek’s name and coming all over himself and Derek’s stomach.

Derek groans thrusting up a few more times before finding his own release and slowly pulling out, dropping Stiles back onto his shaky legs and leaning against him, panting heavily and trapping him up against the door.

“That was one hell of a redo.” Stiles says once he finds his voice.

“Yeah.” Derek breathes out. “Lie down. I’ll go get a wash cloth to clean up.”

Stiles would argue that Derek doesn’t know where the bathroom is but he is too tired to speak for once and nods his head and lets Derek lead him to his bed.

When Derek returns he has removed the used condom and has a wash cloth in hand.

“Where did you put the condom?” Stiles said. “Because if my dad finds it in the trash I am dead or in for a long talk with uncomfortable questions which will make me rather be dead.”

Derek chuckles. “Relax.” Derek holds up a ball of toilet paper in his hands. “I’ll dump it in the trash when I get home.”

“Oh okay, how long are you planning on staying?”

“Hmm so I take it you’re not going to threaten to throw me out the window than?”

“Of course not, only an insensitive ass hole would do something like that.”

“I would take offense but I can admit I deserved that.” Derek sits down next to him and softly runs the wash cloth over his skin. “I’m sorry Stiles; I never should have taken advantage of you.”

“You didn’t take advantage of me, well maybe you did a little but it’s not like it wasn’t consensual, the one time I said no you stopped.”

Derek lets out a flat, unamused laugh. “Stopped? I didn’t stop Stiles I spent the whole week trying to drive you as insane as I was feeling.”

“And I am glad for it. I don’t care how our last sexual encounter went, that.... That was awesome.”

“You’re an idiot.” Derek states and Stiles can’t help the grin that crosses over his face because it wasn’t said as an insult, it sounded like when either Scott or his dad say it, full of affection with no venom behind it.

“So are we actually going to do this? I mean be like fuck buddies or something?”

“Fuck buddies will sound great if your dad ever catches us.”

“I don’t even want to think about my dad catching us but if that was unfortunate enough to happen we could always lie and say we’re in love and dating and nothing will break us apart. We will be like a romantic high school movie cliché.”

“Either way your dad is going to think I am taking advantage of his underage son.”

“Look I know this is probably more trouble than it’s worth and if you want to walk away and go back to ignoring me and holding your lame grudge on me over my head than fine I won’t try and stop you but I don’t want this to end.” He’s surprised how steady his voice stayed considering the thought of Derek just leaving after.... Well _that_ was hard to process but he wasn’t an idiot, he knew Derek was more at risk than him in this situation; in fact all the risks were with Derek, especially when he turned eighteen.

Derek sighs. “I don’t want this to end Stiles but I am leaving for college next year, there’s no way around it, I have no intentions on staying around and waiting for you to finish high school, if I get into Cornell I am taking it.” Part of Stiles wants to be insulted at that, at Derek saying he is leaving him and there’s no way around it but he understands, even at fifteen he understands you can’t give up a future at eighteen for an illegal relationship that is probably going nowhere in the end.

“I wouldn’t try and stop you from going to college.” Is all Stiles says and Derek smiles softly in response before leaning down and placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

Derek lies down next to him and Stiles snuggles up to rest his head on his shoulder while Derek traces gentle circles across his back.

“So Cornell huh?” Stiles asks finally breaking the silence. “Impressive school.”

Derek hums in response and continues to trace his fingers along Stiles spine.

“So I guess you’re not, uh I mean you’re--”

“Not a complete moron?” Derek helpfully supplies.

“Uh yeah which means you’re--”

“Smart?” Derek supplies again.

“Uh yeah....”

“Should I be insulted that you sound so surprised?” _Yes._

“No.”

“Hmm well I haven’t even gotten in yet and I won’t know for a couple more months.”

“What do you want to do there?”

“Architecture, although if I get in it will be because of sport not my grades.”

“Oh so like a sporting scholarship?”

“I have a trust fund full of money so I don’t need a scholarship but I have been in contact with the coach there and he’s impressed, if I join one or more of the teams I will more than likely get in.”

“Relying on your muscle and sporting ability huh?”

Stiles feels a sharp sting in his butt cheek before he realizes Derek slapped him. “What was that for?”

“I have an A plus in all my classes, I’m not an idiot Stiles my sporting ability is just a bonus in this case since thousands of other A plus students are applying there.”

“Oh makes sense..... So they offer Lacrosse there or?”

“I play more than just lacrosse. Basketball or Baseball are my favourite sports.”

“Yeah?” Stiles whispers feeling himself slowly drift off to sleep.

“Yeah. Go to sleep Stiles, I will see you tomorrow.”

“You’re not going to be a total dick tomorrow and treat me like rubbish?”

“Have to wait and find out.” Derek smirks and Stiles lightly punches his unfairly hard muscley arm.

“Asshole.” Stiles mutters finally letting the sound of Derek’s chuckle and tiredness drift him off to sleep.

He can’t help the uneasy feeling of what tomorrow has in stall. Honestly he doesn’t think he can go back to Derek treating him like rubbish after that and that thought scares the crap out of him.

 


	7. Terms and Agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still Australian and American schooling confuses the crap out of me so please ignore the first sentence if it's not even close to how an average American high school day goes. At my high school we had 6 or 7 classes a day (7 if you're a senior) and two breaks (recess and lunch) so that's what I am going off except I am imagining the set of the teen wolf high school.

Tuesdays were always Stiles favourite day of the week in terms of his class schedule. First up he had maths (algebra 1) followed by social studies, throw in gym, art and a double of computers and it was basically the easiest day of the week. (Okay so the double of computers was the only appealing thing, also no chemistry is an added bonus) It was the day Stiles could relax which after freaking out all morning about his Derek situation, relaxing was something he was in desperate need of.

“Hey.” Scott said when he came up next to Stiles at his locker. “You didn’t reply to any of my messages last night, everything okay man?”

“Yeah.” Stile said shoving his maths book in his bag. “Just was busy yesterday with homework, my phone was on silent.”

“Bullshit.”

“What?” Stiles asks because that wasn’t a lie! He actually had done homework for 20 minutes after Derek left before giving up and collapsing on his bed.

“There’s something else going on, I know you and I can tell when you’re keeping something from me.”

“No idea what you’re talking about Scotty boy.”

“Bro code. Bros do not keep things from bros!”

“Why do you always use the bro code against me?” Stiles asks exasperated.

“Because on these rare times when you obviously need to get something off your chest, but keep it in you get this look like you’re constantly at war inside your head. You don’t need to keep it in Stiles that’s what best friends are for.”

“I love you man I do but trust me you don’t want to know.” And Scott really wouldn’t. He already told Stiles to stay away from Derek and finding out that he did the exact opposite and went and slept with him _again_ will bring out the judgemental side of Scott which he really dislikes.

“Trust me I do.”

“You don’t.”

“Stiles.” Scott said frustration clear in his voice.

Stiles looks around deciding that it was too crowded to have the conversation out in the open like this. Grabbing Scott’s arm Stiles closed his locker and pulled him outside to the side of the school where no one could see them.

“Okay so you know how you told me to stay away from Derek?” Stiles said rolling his eyes at Scott’s face of disapproval.

“Stiles don’t tell me you had sex with him again! You can do so much better! What’s wrong with you why the hell would you go back to that asshole?”

“What’s wrong with me? You bailed on me at Lydia’s stupid party and he offered me a lift home so I took it because you were nowhere in sight and I wasn’t going to sit in the corner like a loser waiting for my only friend to save me from the judgemental stares of Jackson and his douche bag friends!”

“You had sex with him Friday night? Is that why you looked so miserable on Saturday? Did he use you _again?_ I am going to kick his ass!”

“Scott!” Stiles said grabbing his arm because yeah Scott would not look good after a fight with Derek. “We kissed that night, nothing else happened, he pulled away and said it was nothing, _but”_ Stiles quickly adds before Scott can get angry again. “He came over yesterday and we talked and it was good and then I told him to fuck me against a wall and holy shit he is strong I mean he just held me--”

“Nonononononono Stop please I don’t want to hear the rest of that sentence!”

“Up and fucked me hard and fast I mean his stamina is amazing!”

“Stiles!” Scott yelled frantically with a look of pure horror on his face. “I never needed to know that, I could go my whole life without the picture of Derek fucking you against a wall! What did he say anyway? Are you guys...” Scott winces. “Fuck buddies?”

“I don’t know. I have a plan, a good plan, a full proof plan that if handled correctly will give me all the answers I need.”

“And that plan is?”

“I’m going to shamelessly flirt with him when I see him next and see how he reacts in a public situation. I’m not his dirty little secret Scott. I don’t want some big commitment but I want to know he isn’t going to like freak out at the thought of people knowing he wants the D, my D specifically.”

“That is possibly the stupidest plan I have ever heard. You don’t want some big commitment yet you want Derek to acknowledge your relationship, whatever your relationship ispublically. It sounds a lot like wanting him to be your exclusive boyfriend if you ask me.” _Shit did it really?_ It all made sense in his head, flirt a little with Derek and if Derek reacted by forcefully shoving him into the lockers and kissing him like yesterday, all passion and desire then he wouldn’t complain, but if Derek was a total complete dick and threatened him  he would end it. He’s not sure what he has gotten into and Derek was so vague when he asked yesterday _‘Have to wait and find out.’_ Really could he be more frustrating?

“Well have you got a better plan?”

“Yeah.” Scott said. “Stay away from him.”

“Or I could you know not do that because he has a great ass and a thick dick that I just want to--”

“Stop! How would you feel if I gave you gross, specific details about my sex life?”

“You did the dirty deed? Tell me everything!”

Scott groans. “Of course you’d want to know because you have no shame. We haven’t had sex and when we do I will be going into zero detail about it with you! Now stop turning this conversation around. I was serious Stiles you should stay away from him; you know your dad would kill him if he found out that a seventeen year old was taking advantage of his underage son.”

“My dad won’t find out and he’s only nearly three years older than me. My dad won’t kill him, he likes Derek, it’s Peter he’s iffy about.”

“My point is Derek should know better, I’m fifteen too Stiles. I wouldn’t be able to resist if Allison just wanted to.... y’know? So it makes sense that you can’t either, Derek though is nearly eighteen and when he does turn eighteen he can go to jail. What’s the long term plan Stiles? You and Derek just going to hide from your dad until you’re legal?”

“Derek is leaving for college; there is no long term plan. We’re not serious, I mean I don’t want him seeing anyone else but I don’t except hearts and chocolates and flowers or romantic gestures. I just want... Him.”

Scott looks like he wants to argue but he must see something in Stiles face because he just lets out a defeated sigh. “You’re going to get your heart broken and when it happens I am going to have games and ice cream ready. I don’t think what you’re doing is a good idea but your minds made up and as your best friend I am going to be there to pick up the pieces when this all starts breaking apart.”

“My heart will be fine, but thank you.”

“I can see it now.” Scott said. “You’re going to fall for him and he’s going to leave you for college. I swear I am not trying to be a dick but you realize when he leaves he may never come back, he could meet someone else and be married with a kid in three years.”

“Well it’s a good thing there’s still eight months till gradation, as for him being married with a kid I am going to put that down to unlikely, he will probably just have an insanely hot girl friend by the time we meet again.”

Scott laughs. “It amazes me at how carefree you are about something most people would be dreading over.”

“Well you know me Scotty boy; I like to live life to the fullest.”

*****

Stiles plan to flirt with Derek was turning out to be a total bust.  He had tried to get to Derek at perfect times but he was always with the three other seniors that are on the lacrosse team.

It was his last chance and it was at practice with all of Derek’s worshippers surrounding him probably just dying to defend Derek from the flirtations of a scrawny junior kid like Stiles. Overall Sties was thinking that this plan was a total bust and he should just try again tomorrow but he really wanted to talk to Derek, even if it wasn’t flirting he just kind of wanted to... Well to kiss him and get his hands on that ass because he hadn’t gotten a good feel of it yet and it was just dying to squeeze the perfectly rounded globes and—

“Stilinski pay attention!” Coach called and Stiles tears his eyes from Derek’s ass because _holy shit_ how long was he staring at it. “We are having the more experienced players teach you juniors body checks, legal and illegal. Now pair up and if anyone is left without a partner just sit on the bench and watch, don’t come crying to me!”

Stiles heart beat picks up, should he ask Derek? He really wanted to and the worst that can happen is he says no. Stiles was used to rejection and when he saw Jackson making his way towards Derek his mind was made up, _Screw Jackson, Derek was his!_

“Derek.” Jackson calls and Stiles sort of panics as Derek turns around and acknowledges him. And by sort of panic Stiles means he did something embarrassing that he will regret later on but right now the only thing going through his head is that the only person he wants to be pushed and groped by is Derek and he will _not_ let Jackson have that privilege if he can help it.

As Derek opens his mouth to talk to Jackson Stiles moves before his brain can catch up with his feet and he is grabbing Derek’s arm and tugging on it like a child in desperate need of attention, it probably looks pathetic and he can hear Jackson laughing but he can’t take his eyes off Derek’s face, which is a blank mask, giving no emotions away.

“What are you doing Stilinski?” Jackson asks as one of Derek’s senior friends joins in with “Aw he’s like a puppy, I know you’re the captain Der but you didn’t tell me you had a fan boy!” at that Stiles just wants to crawl under a rock and die. Seriously what the fuck was he thinking? Grabbing Derek’s arm, _still grabbing Derek’s arm,_ at the realization Stiles lets go of Derek and takes a step back.

“I just wanted to uh... Ask you...” Derek’s eyes never leave his face and he makes no comment on whatever his douchey friend said, just stares at Stiles. _Well in for a penny, in for a pound._ “I was wondering if you could teach me the body check things or whatever.” Stiles said rushing each word out faster than the last.

“You’re kidding, get in line Stilinski I was here first.” Jackson sneers but Stiles stands his ground, he’s not scared of Jackson douche bag Whittemore.

Derek slowly nods at him. “Okay.” He says and Stiles could just kiss him for not humiliating him in front of everyone because than he really would need to go find a rock and die under it.

“Seriously?” Jackson asks. “You’re picking Stilinski?”

Derek shrugs. “We’re neighbours.” And with that Derek turns away from Jackson and grabs Stiles arm dragging him over to get their gear.

“Uh thanks, I mean that was weird of me right? I shouldn’t have made a scene.”

“You didn’t, you saved me from having to deal with that spoiled brat.” Derek said. “Besides I’d rather check your body. This is going to be fun.” Stiles shudders at the way Derek smiles at the word _fun._ He had a feeling that this was most certainly not going to be fun for him.

After Derek had gone through legal and illegal body checks and shoved Stiles into the ground for about thirty minutes they switched, which was apparently extremely amusing for Derek and the coach watching Stiles try and knock down six foot of pure muscle but hey at least he was putting on a good show.

“Are you even trying?” Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes you prick, it’s not my fault you’re six foot of pure muscle. I’m scrawny I can’t knock someone like you down, I’m at least getting the idea of it right? Don’t hit anyone below the waist, no attacks from behind, keep hits above the waist, below the neck and keep hands together because ... crosscheck?” Stiles says the last bit coming out unsure because he knows he heard something about crosschecks and hands together or something like that, his head was still recovering from hitting the ground earlier.

“Yes you got the rules down and you’re scrawny but you’re fast, you can dodge and manoeuvre your way through crowds more easily than I can. You just need to practice and get more exercise which would require you getting off your game console thing and going outside.”

“It’s an Xbox not a _thing_ and I have been getting quite the physical lately.” Stiles said with a wink, maybe his plan wouldn’t be a total bust after all.

“If you’re referring to yesterday when _I_ held _you_ up against the wall and fucked you than that doesn’t count. I did most of the work.”

“If I ride you does that count?” Stiles says with false confidence.

Stiles thinks he sees Derek’s pupils dilate but he’s not sure, it’s unreal to think he has this effect on Derek.

“Stiles, _don’t.”_ Derek voice sounds strained and is it wrong that it’s music to Stiles ears?

“Because if I ride you, I’m the one doing all the work while you just sit back and relax, unless of course you want to fuck up into me as I come down, which is totally cool because that sounds really hot and I--”

“Stiles I swear to god if you don’t shut up I will drag you back to my car and fuck you raw, and trust me, you thought the first time was painful well this time there will be no pleasure, at least not for you.”

Stiles gulps because that sounded really unpleasant and the thought that Derek might actually do that to him made his stomach clench uncomfortably. _Would Derek get turned on by fucking him raw? Is that what he was into?_ Because Stiles, yeah, definitely not his cup of tea.

“Sorry.” Stiles says, voice small.

“Wow.” Derek said dryly. “You actually think I’d do that don’t you?”

“You’re the one that said it.”

“I didn’t mean it.”

“So it was a joke?” _Pretty disturbing sense of humour if that’s his idea of a joke._

“No. It was a threat so you would stop talking. You can’t hide a bulge in these pants, trust me I have tried.”

Despite the awkward situation Stiles can’t help it when his eyes drift down to Derek’s crotch, taking in the half hard outline of his dick, it’s like Derek isn’t even wearing any... _Oh god, Derek is going commando._

“I’m sorry but could I really make you hard just from dirty talking because I had no idea what kind of effect I have on you until now. Hey we could totally do phone sex when you leave, or not because that sounds like more commitment than you’re probably looking for.” The last bit is more word vomit and Stiles hates the way Derek’s face goes back into an expressionless mask.

“You have no idea how much I want that Stiles but...” Derek trails off looking around. “But you should see other people and experience new things, fall in love. A long distance relationship isn’t worth it at the age of sixteen; you can do so much better.”

“You’re probably right... But are we going to keep in contact? Or just cut ties when you leave?”

“Stiles do we really have to talk about this right now?”

“Yes because later I want to be riding you and the only talking to be dirty talking.”

Derek readjusts his pants before speaking. “I promise nothing, as selfish as it is I’d rather keep doing what we’re doing and sorting out the rest when I turn eighteen and it becomes a big deal.”

“Okay and what about Dating.”

“Dating?” Derek asks.

“Like are we allowed to or is this exclusive? Because honestly I’d rather have you to myself.”

Derek grins. “And I don’t plan on sharing you either.”

“What about Kate?” Stiles asks before he can think better of it.

“Kate’s a bitch and I am pretty sure she only wants me for my trust fund, I was just using her to make you jealous Stiles, and I have no real interest in her now that I have you to myself.”

“Oh so we’re seriously doing this? Friends with benefits, exclusive friends with benefits?”

“If that’s what you want because I want you anyway I can have you.”

“Yeah, dido.”

“Good, now let’s go get changed because practice ended ten minutes ago.”

“What?” Stiles asks looking around and sure enough him and Derek are the only ones still on the field. “But coach didn’t call us in.”

Derek smirks. “I waved him off when you were staring at my crotch.”

“Oh.” Stiles says, so much for his sneak peak.

Derek smirks. “Now let’s go because I really think we should start with your physical training and riding my cock sounds like the perfect place to start.”

Well there’s no arguing with that.

 

 


	8. Beauitful Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a little insecure, Erica is a bitch, Derek is a generous lover and Scott is adorable and caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used the scene from season two episode three in this chapter because Stiles face when Erica catches him at Boyd's house was just priceless and I love that scene. 
> 
> Also finally got around to fixing chapter three to make it more realistic. There's no drastic difference so it really doesn't matter if you read it again or not. Basically I added a tiny more so Stiles adjusted a little before Derek fucked him.

Life was sweet. Scott had finally stopped nagging him about Derek a few weeks after Stiles told him about their sort of but not really romantic relationship and had even had the balls to threaten Derek, which of course Derek laughed off because Scott has only recently started hitting the gym and right now if he went up against Derek he would be bested and bruised, but Stiles still appreciated Scott being protective of him. Stiles would return the favour but Allison is probably the sweetest person he’s ever met and he can’t see her hurting Scott, Stiles is a little (read: a lot) jealous that Scott gets to kiss and hold Allison in public while he didn’t dare even approach Derek in a suggestive way on school grounds. Honestly he didn’t care about people seeing him shamelessly flirt with Derek but PDA is for actual couples so he didn’t think Derek would approve and it wasn’t like he was going to bring it up.

Other than the obvious flaws in his relationship with Derek overall he loved it. They had been going causal for nearly three months, having actual penetration sex at least twice a week (most of the time Derek liked watching him squirm as he played with his nipples and yeah Stiles wasn’t all that surprised to find out he could come just from dry humping as Derek abused his sensitive nubs.) riding Derek was definitely his favourite position, the way Derek lost control if Stiles went too slow and grabbed his hips thrusting up as he pulled Stiles down hitting his sweet spot just right making him see stars, he also got to look at Derek’s beautiful face and watch his mouth part in moans and pleas for Stiles to just move and ride him _faster._ Derek begging was becoming a huge fetish for him and don’t even get Stiles started on Derek’s mouth because _damn_ he could give a great blowjob, the way he deep throated Stiles like it was nothing (he’s not small okay he is about seven inches which is above average!) it drove Stiles crazy, yeah, he definitely also had a thing for Derek’s mouth.

“You’re doing that thing again.” Scott said bringing him back to the present.

“What thing?” Stiles asks ignoring his half hard dick.

“The thing where you zone out thinking about things that I probably don’t want to know.”

“What don’t you want to know?” Allison asks as she takes a seat next to Scott kissing him on the cheek.

“How much calories are in his food. Scotty boy here is trying to watch his diet because apparently there’s some amazing, beautiful, total babe he’s interested in. Any ideas who it could be?” Stiles said grinning at the way Scott’s face heated up, Allison however gave her brightest smile and grabbed Scott for a make out session which _ewe_ Stiles didn’t need to see.

“Hey I am going to head out and--” Stiles trails off when he realizes no one is listening to him and grabs his rubbish leaving Scott and Allison to it.

Stiles goes to his locker to grab his chemistry book because it was Friday and double chemistry was his last class and if he was late Mr. Harris had a weird thing for picking on him every chance he got so he would more than likely be yelled at and put on detention and since his dad was working late on a case tonight and he was planning on seeing if Derek was busy, he really didn’t want to be held back.

“Well if it isn’t the badass himself.” Erica said coming up behind him. “How are you Stiles?”

“I’ve been fantastic; to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine evening?”

“I’ve been watching you.” _Creepy much?_

 _“_ Is that some kind of creepy way of flirting with me because I’m honoured but I’m not looking to date anyone right now.”

“You mean besides your smoking hot boyfriend?”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles says nonchalantly because he was getting good at playing it cool.

“I’ve seen how you and Derek act when you think no one is looking but ever since that party I have been curious and now I know so don’t try and deny it because you’re not fooling anyone Stiles.”

“Why do you care if me and Derek are fucking? How is that any of your business?”

“It’s not my business, I just find it interesting. Are you gay Stiles?”

“I like to think of myself as more of a pan-sexual.”

“Pan-sexual?”

“Gender doesn’t bother me as long as I’m attracted to them sign me up.”

“What about me?” Erica asks suddenly a lot closer to Stiles then before.

“What about you?” Stiles asks not really knowing how to approach the situation.

“Do you find me attractive?”

“Well yeah you’re very, uh, pretty?”

“No Stiles I’m gorgeous.”

“Yep.” Stiles says doing his best not to look down into the second best rack (first being Lydia Martin’s of course) he’s ever seen.

“You know what you’re doing right now that is kind of funny.”

Stiles just shakes his head because yeah personal space is a thing and Erica doesn’t seem to know the meaning off it.

“You’re only looking in my eyes.”

“That’s funny?” Stiles questions not really getting the funny side to looking into someone’s eyes, after all it was the polite thing to do when talking to someone right?

“Well, yeah because it’s that kind of look where you’re trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes, but you want to don’t you? You want a nice long, _hard_ look” Erica purrs seductively bringing their faces inches apart.

Stiles frowns and shakes his head saying “Not really, no.”

Erica finally backs up but only slightly still in Stiles personal space. “Oh, so it’s just my eyes?”

“Yes, you have beautiful eyes.”

“I have beautiful everything.” Erica says running a finger over Stiles chest which Stiles instantly recoils from hitting his head against the lockers in the process.

“Right okay well I should go because the bell is going to go soon and I have class on the other side of the building--”

“You know I had the biggest crush on you all through middle school, but of course you only had eyes for Lydia, drove me crazy, so crazy that I changed my whole appeal hoping you would notice me but of course you still didn’t.” Erica takes a step forward crowding him into the lockers. “Then I saw you with Derek and I thought, he’s gay, it all makes sense now because I have over half our year drooling over me but you never even gave me a second glance, but now you’re telling me that you’re not gay and still not interested. What’s the matter Stiles? In love with the dreamy jock who for some reason wants to fuck you in the first place.”

“Okay firstly, I didn’t know you had a crush on me, secondly I did notice your new found sense of confidence but again back to my first point I had no idea it was for me and thirdly I’m not in love with Derek but yes I am seeing him and as you so helpfully put it he is dreamy and right now the only person I am interested in so if you wouldn’t mind backing up a little and letting me head to class that would be great.”

“So you finally admit Derek is fucking you. Is it a secret?” Erica asks and Stiles doesn’t like the way she says it because yeah he could sense black mail coming up and there was no way in hell he was going to be black mailed over something he isn’t ashamed about, the only problem would be his dad finding out.

“We don’t go around telling everyone if that’s what you mean, we’re not dating.”

“Hmm well good thing it’s not a secret because I’ve basically already told the female population of the school Derek’s gay.”

“What? Why would you do that?”

“Because it’s pathetic the way girls drool over him like they actually have a chance, I only told three girls and they just happened to be gossips, I figured I’d give you fair warning.”

“When did you tell them?” Stiles asks feeling a little sick, he hadn’t seen Derek all day, he wasn’t worried about Derek being picked on because yeah Derek could probably fuck up anyone who dared to try and use it against him, besides it’s not like there’s any homophobes in the school and if there are they don’t voice it because Stiles knows like eight gay people that go here and five of them aren’t your stereotypical gays, no they’re all muscle and would kick anyone’s ass if they said anything bad about them.

No he was worried Derek would stop seeing him out of fear of people finding out that not only is he gay but he is gay with the lame, scrawny, pale, freshman freak who talks to much. No one would actually believe that Stiles could land a guy like Derek, but he attracted someone as hot as Erica (not that she was anywhere near Derek’s hotness level) so maybe it wasn’t all that hard to believe Stiles could attract attractive people.

“This morning, Derek can do so much better; surely he has been questioned on the rumours about him. Maybe he regrets ever touching you in the first place.” _Ouch._ What did he ever do to Erica anyway? Besides not noticing her apparent crush on him.

“Not gonna lie. I thought you liked me.” Stiles says when Erica turns to walk away. “Guess not.”

“I did until I realized that I have a great rack and can do so much better. It’s just a matter of time until Derek realizes it to.” And with that Erica is walking down the hall swaying her hips leaving a defeated looking Stiles behind.

*****

“Stiles!” Scott calls. “What’s wrong, you were quiet all class, you’re never quiet in Mr. Harris’s class.”

“Just wanted to concentrate since we have that quiz on Monday. You busy after school? My dad’s working late we should hang.”

Scott gives him a guilty look. “Sorry me and Allison are going to the movies, she got her license and we figured we’d celebrate... You should come!”

“I appreciate the offer but I am not crashing your date with Allison, you have fun I will do what I do every Friday after practice.”

“Play video games in your boxers eating pizza?”

“Exactly, and that’s what you will be missing out on while you are making out with your hot girl friend.”

Scott smiles and brings an arm over his shoulder. “You know I love you right?”

“Of course you do, you have to it’s in the bro code, always love your bro unconditionally. I also believe it says bros before hoes but since Allison is in no way a hoe I will let that one slide.”

Scott grins. “Ready to get our asses kicked? Pretty sure it’s freshman and sophomore versus juniors and seniors.”

Stiles groans as he follows Scott into the locker room and starts stripping to get into his gear.

Derek wasn’t in the locker room, but he was out on the field talking to coach when him and Scott came out and _damn_ he always looks so good. How did he have this Adonis all to himself? How the hell was Derek interested in him? It made no sense. He hadn’t gave it much thought before but since his encounter with Erica it was all he could think about, when will Derek realize how out of Stiles league he is?

“Okay you know the drill we’re going to do a few warm ups, and practice goals then we are going to go into a game, freshman with sophomores vs. juniors with seniors!” And with a blow of the whistle Stiles was forced to push his worries to the back of his mind and concentrate on not getting his ass kicked.

The junior and seniors won, _of course,_ they had put up a good fight but in the end it came down to Jackson and Danny being the best on their team and  every single junior and senior being remarkably good, Stiles really needed more practice. Maybe if Derek was still interested in him after he’s heard about the rumours then maybe he will ask him to teach him again, after all the tip about stance and his wrists were doing wonders for his performance and he had a feeling Derek had a lot more he could teach.

Stiles didn’t bother to shower just grabbed his bag said goodbye to Scott and walked out to wait for the late bus, Scott was leaving with Allison as soon as he showered and dressed so he was riding solo from the looks of it.

Well he would be riding solo if a sleek black camaro didn’t come to a stop in front of him.

“Get in.” Derek says as he rolls down the window.

Stiles looks down at his dirty clothes and winces. Yeah he can’t get in like this.

“I’m covered in mud I’ll be fine waiting for the bus.”

“That’s what a towel is for, just take off your shoes and put them in the box I have in the boot because they are not touching my clean floors.”

Not seeing any reason to argue further he does what Derek says and gets in.

“Did you hear?” Stiles asks when Derek takes off.

“Hear what?”

“The rumours... About you.” He hoped Derek had because he really didn’t want to be the one to tell him a rumour about him being gay was floating around the school.

Derek laughs. “You mean the one how I am secretly gay?”

“Uh yeah, that would be the one.”

“I think about fifteen girls have came up to me today asking about it.”

“What did you say?” Stiles asks because he can’t help his curiosity.

“That it was none of their business and gay or not I wouldn’t be interested in them anyway.”

“Harsh.”

“But true.”

The silence takes over for a few more minutes before Stiles speak again. “And you’re not angry about people thinking that you’re gay?”

Derek shrugs. “I don’t really care what people think. Besides if you haven’t noticed I am fucking you and you feel better around me than any girl ever did so I have already come to terms that I’m not straight.”

“Oh so you don’t want to stop what we’re doing? I mean being gay isn’t that big a deal at the school but being gay with me would raise eyebrows, I mean look at you than look at me. You are _way_ out of my league.”

“That’s a matter of opinion. I like you Stiles and I don’t care about leagues, if anything you deserve better than me yet for some reason you haven’t told me to hit the road.”

Stiles chuckles at that. “I don’t think I am physically capable of telling you to hit the road, I don’t want to stop seeing you.”

Derek smiles, it’s small but it softens his normally intense features, it’s the side of Derek that he keeps hidden but Stiles has seen it a lot these past two months. It makes his insides warm and fluttery thinking that he’s the one to bring this side of Derek out.

When they arrive back at Derek’s Stiles debates whether or not he should ask Derek to come in but they’re both filthy and need showers so he decides against it.

“Where are you going?” Derek asks when Stiles grabs his stuff and starts making his way towards his house.

“Uh, home?”

“Peter is in New York visiting Laura for the next couple of days.” Derek shrugs “You should stay over.”

“Like for the night?” Stiles asks. They’ve never slept, _Slept_ together before, they cuddled sometimes but it only lasted for about fifteen minutes before Derek was leaving or asking Stiles to leave (not in a mean threatening way like the first time) Honestly Stiles thought Derek just didn’t enjoy snuggling but the more selfish part of Stiles refused to take the hint and couldn’t help but curl into Derek’s warmth anyway.

“If your dad will let you.”

Stiles debates calling him and lying saying he is staying at Scott’s, but he doesn’t want to risk his dad asking Scott’s mum about it.

“I’ll call and ask.”

“Okay, I’ll leave the door unlocked just come in when you’re ready, oh and Stiles don’t take a shower yet.”

Stiles feels his face go red as Derek smirks and walks into his house. _That was totally a sign for hot shower sex right?_ Stiles had always wondered what it would be like to share a hot steamy shower with someone else (other than the boys locker room at school) and he had so many prison jokes about dropping the soap that he was just dying to try out.

Pulling out his keys Stiles unlocks the door putting all his school stuff in his room being extra careful not to get mud on the walls or floor as he pulled out his phone and speed dialled his dad.

On the sixth ring his dad picks up. “Stiles? Are you okay?”

“Yeah dad I’m fine, I was just wondering if you would mind if I went over to the Hale’s and watched movies with Derek tonight, don’t really want to be alone and they have a massive TV.” _Nice Stiles cool, collected and casual._

“Isn’t Peter out of town?” _Shit,_ he hadn’t counted on his dad knowing that bit of information.

“Yeah he went to see Laura in New York, why does it matter? You never cared if I stayed over at Scott’s when his mum was working late at the hospital and Derek is older than Scott so he is more trust worthy right?”

“I trust Derek, He’s a great guy with a bright future from what I’ve heard.”

“Okay, so is that a yes I can stay over there or not?”

“Yes, you’re better off with him than in the house by yourself, I’d feel more at ease.”

“Awesome, I will be home tomorrow for breakfast so don’t even try and use the bacon in the fridge because I will know!”

“You’re driving me crazy.”

“You will thank me one day!”

“Well until that day don’t expect anything nice from me.”

“Love you too dad.”

“Love you son, stay safe and don’t get into any trouble.”

Stiles grins as he hangs up. First time he was going to get to be wrapped up in Derek’s arms for more than fifteen minutes and it was making him giddy with excitement. _Thank god Scott had other plans._

Stiles grabs a pair of sweats and one of his favourite shirts that had a picture of a video game cartridge that says _blow me,_ he thought it would send a pretty clear message, and shoves them in a small one strap bag, grabs his keys off the table and makes his way over to Derek’s.

When he walks into Derek’s house Derek is in the kitchen at the bench staring at something intensely like it is offending him by being there in his line of sight.

“Hey.” Stiles said dropping his bag and coming up beside Derek. “What you looking at?”

“I got in.” Is all Derek responds with.

“In? Into what?” Stiles doesn’t wait for Derek to answer before he is looking down to see what Derek is staring at. “Oh my god, you got into Cornell, that’s awesome!”

“I did early decision because the coach recommended it.” Derek says flatly.

“Oh so you’re sure Cornell is where you want to go, did you apply anywhere else?”

“I applied other places, I’m not an idiot Stiles, but yes Cornell is my first choice so I’m going to take it.”

“Awesome, that’s just... Awesome.” It wasn’t like Stiles wasn’t happy for Derek, he was thrilled that Derek got into his dream school and was going on to do great things in his life but Derek getting accepted somewhere so far away, knowing that soon Derek would be leaving him, that they only have five months left before summer vacation starts and Derek is packing up his things and leaving Stiles behind for a whole new life, a life that didn’t include Stiles, it was just a lot to take in.

“I’m sorry.” Derek whispers bringing his thumb up to wipe away a stray tear on Stiles face, he hadn’t even realized he started crying, god he was being such a girl.

“Why? You have no reason to be.”

“I started this Stiles, I didn’t stay away and I’m being selfish. I wanted to be mad about the rumours, I wanted to push you away again, but I wasn’t mad, I didn’t care, so I couldn’t bring myself to push you away again because I can’t and you deserve better.”

“We still have five months before you leave, I want this to and I know the deal Derek. You need to go to college, if you stayed for me you’d end up resenting me for it and I don’t want that, I’d rather lose you than risk having you hate me.”

“I will never hate you.” Derek says sadly.

“It doesn’t matter. You got in and I say we save the chick flick moment for when you have packed all your things and are ready to leave this town behind.”

“You do need a shower.” Derek said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“I do, so I am just going to go take one.” Stiles shows off a grin of his own as he turns on his heel and heads up stairs, laughing when Derek grabs him around the waist pulling him against his chest.

“You know it would save water if we shared.”

“It would, but then again would it really? I mean I would be quicker without a hot bod groping me while I try and clean myself.”

“Hmm, or you could shut up and stop playing hard to get because...” Derek trails off bringing a hand down into his baggy sports shorts and grabs his half hard dick, stroking it to full hardness. “You’re already hard.”

Stiles moans. “Fuck you win let’s just fuck in the shower already.”

Derek smirks as he removes his hand leading Stiles the rest of the way to the bathroom.

While Derek is fiddling with the water temperature Stiles strips because he is long past being insecure around Derek about his body (which is practically littered in hickeys because Derek seems to have a thing for marking what he considers his) and waits patiently for Derek to turn around so he can help Derek strip and maybe grope his ass a little because along with the making Derek beg and blow jobs, squeezing Derek’s perfect ass was also becoming an obsession of his.

Sticking to his plan Stiles grabs the hem of Derek’s shirt as soon as he turns around and impatiently tugs at it signalling that he wants it off _now._

“Greedy little thing aren’t you?” Derek asks with an annoying smugness behind his voice, but Stiles will let him have this one because he is still hard and dirty and sweaty and just wants Derek naked with him in the shower so they can do hot shower sex already!

Stiles whines when Derek doesn’t lift his arms up. “Come on! You need to be naked like ten minutes ago!”

“You’re adorable.” Is all Derek says in return and he would argue but Derek finally lifts his arms up so he lets it go for now.

As soon as he has gotten Derek’s shirt and pants off he jumps under the spray, pulling Derek with him. Derek crowds him into the tiled wall, cupping Stiles face and bringing their lips together for some hot make out action.

As Derek cups his face, he brings his own hands down to squeeze the globes of Derek’s ass, making Derek groan and thrust forward, grinding their erections together. Stiles pants, tightening his grip on Derek’s ass and using it to shamelessly hump Derek’s, hot, wet body, chasing his release.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Derek purrs in his ear, bringing his hands down to grab Stiles ass making each thrust harder, providing better friction. “The way you just- _fuck-_ moan like a whore fucking up against my body, I can’t wait for later tonight when I’m fucking you, do you want that Stiles? Me to fuck you?”

Stiles whimpers as his thrusts become more erratic. “Yes, I-I want to ride you while you fuck me, I like watching you when you’re inside me.” He was too turned on to care about what he was saying, just a few more thrusts and he would be coming, he was so damn close.

Derek growls. “Fuck you really like riding my cock don’t you baby, like the way it feels when you slide up and down on it, like how it opens up that tight hole of yours and claims it, claims it because you’re mine and no one else can touch you this way but me.”

“Nnngh Derek!” Stiles lets out as he comes all over his and Derek’s stomachs.

Stiles stops moving and rests his head on Derek’s chest while Derek continues to grind against his body still hard and leaking.

“All yours Derek.” Stiles said to help Derek along because two can play at the dirty talking game. “The only person I want inside me is you, fuck I love it when you finger me open and play with my ass until I’m begging you to just fuck me hard and fast, it feels so fucking good Derek.”

Derek whines low in his throat letting out a breathy _“Stiles.”_ as he adds to the mess on their stomachs.

“Fuck I wish I could take you with me.” Derek whispers and Stiles doesn’t have to ask what he means because he already knows and he doesn’t want to think about how much it hurts that Derek can’t take him with him, that he has to leave him behind because well basically taking Stiles with him would be considered kid napping and he really doesn’t think his dad would approve of Derek kid napping his son.

Stiles decides to just kiss Derek in response because it’s easy and he loves kissing Derek.

When he pulls away he goes to grab the soap because now he has dirt and jizz all over him, as he grabs the soap it slips from his hand and he remembers all his prison jokes and chuckles to himself as he bends down to pick it up. When he stands back up he has a classic on the tip of his tongue but Derek swiftly moves behind him bringing a hand over his mouth.

“If you say one word about dropping the soap I will jerk you, suck you, finger you until you’re a withering, begging mess and then I will hold you down and...” Derek trails off to lick up the lobe of Stiles ear and Stiles squirms in anticipation because he really liked the sound of where this was going. “And I will do nothing.” _What?_

Derek removes his hand and grabs the soap from Stiles and starts rubbing it down Stiles back.

“Nothing?” Stiles asks.

“Nothing.” Derek confirms. “I will hold you down until you’re soft again and if the joke is extremely corny and bad I will do it all over again just to torture you.”

“That... That is an incredibly cruel thing to do to someone, I’d rather you smack me for being a bad boy at least there’s _some_ dignity in that!”

“I’m sure you would like me to smack you for being a _bad boy.”_ Derek sounds like a smug asshole and Stiles would punch him if Derek wasn’t made of muscle, _hard muscle._

“I hate you.” Is what Stiles chooses to go with instead, except this time when he says it there is no venom behind it.

“The last time you said that” Derek whispers in his ear, breath sending shivers down Stiles spine. “I got to fuck you.”

“I remember, now let’s hurry this up before I get all pruney.”

*****

One hour and a movie later Derek orders pizza and they sit around talking and arguing about what to watch next.

When the pizza arrives they finally settle on Stiles going home to grab season one of Game of Thrones because he cannot let Derek go his life without having at least seen one episode and since Game of Thrones is awesome, he doesn’t mind re watching it for Derek’s benefit.

“I hear this is gruesome, you’re dad lets you watch this?” Derek asks half way through the first episode when the pizza _finally_ arrives.

“Yeah, I don’t know if you know this Derek but I can be very convincing and I gave my dad the argument of a life time when he said I was too young because A, I have seen plenty of porn at my age so that wasn’t an issue and B, I’m not squeamish, I can handle people getting be-headed and sliced and diced.”

Derek shrugs. “The blonde chicks hot.”

“You did not just call her _the blonde chick._ Unacceptable! Her name is Daenerys or Danny for short, or you can call her what most people do which is Khaleesi, but do _not_ refer to her as the blond chick because she has a name and by the end of the night I will be quizzing you so you better start concentrating!” he wasn't actually going to quiz him but Derek was missing some interesting scenes.

Derek smirks. “Hmm, it’s adorable when you geek out over such small things. The point still stands Danny or Khaleesi or whatever the fuck you want to call her is still hot.”

“I’m not geeking out and I am certainly not adorable! Now shut up, eat your pizza, and watch the damn show!”

Near the end of the forth episode Derek starts getting touchy, bringing his hand to brush up and down Stiles thigh, on each brush up bringing it higher until he is palming Stiles through his sweats.

He continues to torture Stiles until the end of the episode and as soon as it finishes Stiles is pausing the TV and straddling Derek’s lap, bringing their lips together, forcing Derek’s mouth opened with his tongue, moaning at the way Derek sucks it into his mouth and gropes his ass.

“Naked, we need to be naked right now!” Stiles pants when they break away for air.

“Hmm, I like your shirt though, trying to hint at something baby?” Derek coos.

“Yes, I think the message is pretty self explanatory.”

“I want you to fuck my mouth, but don’t come.” Derek says pushing Stiles into the couch. “I want to be inside you first”

“Yeah, okay, I’m totally on board with that.”

Derek flashes his pearly white bunny teeth and practically tears off Stiles sweat pants, groaning at Stiles lack of underwear, who’d guess Derek was into sucking cock so much?

Derek grabs the base and eagerly takes Stiles cock in his mouth, sucking on the head before taking it all down, nosing at Stiles pubes and coming back up, giving Stiles the go ahead to  thrust up into the wet heat of his mouth and _fuck_ it feels _amazing._

Stiles only gets about twelve thrusts in before he has to stop and remove his dick from Derek’s mouth because he is definitely not going to last much longer and he really just wants to ride Derek.

“Already so close?” Derek teases.

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

“So bossy.” Derek says while stripping out of his clothes and turns out Derek was going commando as well. “Stop staring at me and take your shirt off.”

Stiles quickly grabs the hem and pulls it over his head before climbing back on top of Derek.

“We doing this here?” Stiles asks.

“If you want to ride me the couch is better than my bed so yes.”

“Did you bring lube?”

Derek raises his hand popping the cap of the lube. “I always come prepared.”

Stiles rolls his eyes as Derek slicks up a finger and slowly circles the rim of Stiles puckered hole before pushing in with little resistance.  It didn’t hurt that much anymore, he hardly even needed much prep but Derek always seems to want to finger fuck his ass for ten or more minutes before finally just giving Stiles what he wants, what he _needs._

“More.” Stiles says as soon as the second finger is added because he can take three, he likes the added sting taking three fingers up his ass causes.

“Are you sure?” Derek asks trailing kiss down his neck while the hand that isn’t currently playing with Stiles ass rubs soothing circles over his thigh.

“Yes, I can take it Derek, come on please.”

Instead of questioning it like he normally does Derek takes his fingers out, making Stiles whine at the sudden emptiness, before shoving three freshly lubbed up fingers back in causing Stiles to keen and thrust down into Derek’s hand so his fingers brush over his prostate.

“F-fuck just—just do it, I want you inside of me, trust me I’m good with prep.”

“Stiles--” Derek starts but Stiles cuts him off with a quick kiss.

“Trust me I can take it.”

Derek nods his head and takes his fingers out grabbing a condom and giving it to Stiles to put on him.

“You know.” Stiles says as he tears open the packet. “We don’t have to use this, I mean the first time we didn’t use a condom so why use them now?”

“As much as I would love to come up your ass I can’t imagine it would be pleasant sleeping like that and do you really feel like taking a shower to clean it out?”

“I guess not.”

“Exactly so put it on so you can ride my cock like a good boy.”

“As opposed to riding it like a bad boy?” Stiles counters as he rolls the condom on Derek.

“You and that smart mouth.”

“What can I say.” Stiles said as he lined up Derek’s erection with his entrance. “It comes with the package that is Stiles Stilinski.”

Derek opens his mouth to respond but it turns into a drawn out moan as Stiles impales himself on Derek’s cock and starts moving up and down, keeping the pace slow, painfully slow until Derek is gritting his teeth and digging his nails into Stiles ass and his hips are shaking.

“Fuck Stiles, go faster.”

Stiles doesn’t, he instead just grinds forwards and backwards nuzzling his face into Derek’s neck.

“ _Stiles.”_ Derek whines.

As much as he wants to torture Derek it happens to also be torture for himself and with that being said he starts moving up and down Derek’s shaft faster until Derek grabs his hips and starts meeting each one of his thrusts down with a thrust up, hitting his sweet spot every time, making Stiles moan and whimper clutching onto Derek’s shoulders.

“Fuck Stiles, always feel so fucking good, always so tight around my cock, so fucking beautiful.” Derek’s thrusts become erratic as Stiles captures his lips, which is more of them just panting in each others mouths than an actual kiss but they are both too far gone to care.

Stiles can feel his orgasm building as Derek nips and sucks at his bottom lip.

Suddenly he is being pushed off of Derek and into the couch with Derek looming over top of him, Stiles whines because he was so close and now he was just empty with a raging hard on.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you, but I want you to lean over the couch as I fuck you hard and fast, can you do that baby?”

“Why ask when you know the answer is going to be yes, yes Derek you can fuck me hard and fast just position me how ever you want and go for it, no complaints here, other than the one about you not currently having your dick inside me.”

Derek groans. “Fuck I don’t deserve someone as perfect as you.”

“Mm’not perfect.” Stiles says as he gets up and leans over the couch, hands grabbing the back of it to steady him.

“You are to me.” Derek whispers in his ear as he thrusts back in, taking the power of speech away from Stiles.

Derek wasn’t kidding about the hard and fast. Derek’s pace is brutal as he continuously slams into Stiles harder and faster, angling his hips to hit Stiles prostate then changing his angle again moving away from his sweet spot.

“Come on Derek, please I can’t, I need to--”

“I know baby, just a little more” Derek pants. “Can you do that for me?”

Stiles whimpers as his legs start to quiver, he needed release so badly, just one tug and he would be there just one little tug and—

Derek moans out his name behind him as he finds his own release riding out his orgasm before pulling out completely and turning Stiles around, pushing him into the couch.

“Wha--nnnggghh”

Derek’s mouth is on his dick, sucking and bobbing up and down, and before Stiles can so much as give a warning he is coming down Derek’s throat, moaning and thrusting through his orgasm.

When Derek removes his mouth with an obscene _pop_ Stiles lets out a tired laugh. “Geesh, warn a guy would you, wait, did you swallow?”

Derek shrugs. “I was curious and you always seemed to enjoy doing it.”

“You are full of surprises.” Stiles says through a yawn.

“Come on, let’s go to bed, I think it’s around eleven.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun.”

Derek hums in response, turning off the TV and lifting Stiles up bridal style to carry him up stairs and if Stiles wasn’t so sleepy he would complain that he is perfectly capable of walking up stairs himself but overall he’s not sure how true that statement is so he keeps his mouth shut and just snuggles into Derek’s warmth.

Derek puts him down on his bed and leaves the room. Stiles just sits on the bed awkwardly twiddling his thumbs waiting for Derek to come back.

“Where’d you go?” Stiles asks when Derek re-enters the room.

“To dispose of the condom and make sure all the doors were locked, why miss me?”

“Yeah those three minutes you were gone I was totally lost.” Stiles says with sarcasm lacing his voice.

Derek grins and turns off the light, the full moon shines brightly through Derek’s window so the room is still light enough for Stiles to watch Derek walk around to his side of the queen sized bed and slip under the covers.

“You planning on sitting there all night or?” Derek asks still grinning.

“Uh, this may sound weird but do you want me to stay on this side of the bed?”

“What?”

“Well I just get the feeling you don’t like the whole cuddling thing since you never want to do it for more than fifteen minutes.”

“Stiles I like cuddling with you, I just didn’t want your dad or worst Peter to catch us.”

“Oh.” Is the only response Stiles can come up with because his chest still fluttering from hearing the first part.

Stiles moves under the covers as he sprawls himself across Derek’s body like a star fish.

Derek kisses his forehead and whispers “Good night Stiles.”

“Night Derek.” Stiles murmurs as he lets the rise and fall of Derek’s chest lull him off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut isn't my strong point but hey I am trying and even if it's not great, some smut is always better than no smut in my opinion ;D


	9. A picture is worth a thousand words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really fluffy for some reason.

“This sucks.” Stiles groans after him and Scott exit about the twentieth store they had been in. “What the hell are you meant to get someone that you are sort of seeing but haven’t labelled it with anything as specific as your boyfriend yet?” It was a week from Christmas and the snow was making shopping much more of a hassle than it was worth but Stiles was freaking out over what to get Derek. Derek and Peter were going up to New York over Christmas and would be back on the thirty first, just in time for new years so that gave him extra time to pick something out, but he still had no idea what to get someone who had thousands of dollars in a trust fund and could just buy anything they wanted.

“I don’t know.” Scott said. “Who says he’s even going to get you something?”

“Well no one, but I want to get him something anyway because if he does get me something then I need something to give him in return, I mean I guess I could just blow him but I already do that  _a lot.”_

“I don’t know why I keep saying this but for the millionth time, _did not need to know that!”_

“Hey at least you haven’t walked in on me and Derek, I am still trying to mentally un-see you on top of Allison that time when I--”

“You promised never to bring that up!” Scott yells.

“Not my fault you didn’t lock the door.”

Scott huffs. “So this present for Derek, any ideas?” Scott asks clearly trying to change the subject.

“Maybe something for his car? Guys like Derek are into stuff for their car right?”

“You’re the one fucking him, I got Allison a necklace. It’s a blue pendant in the shape of a heart. It’s nearly as beautiful as her.”

“Don’t tell me you wrote that on the card.”

“You’re a genius! That’s the perfect thing to put on the card!”

“It’s cheesy and stupid.”

“Hey just because your love life is all about sex don’t take it out on me and Allison’s _normal, healthy_ relationship.”

“Hey!” Stiles says. “Me and Derek’s relationship isn’t based on sex!”

“Oh please have you ever just sat around for a night and talked” Stiles starts nodding his head as Scott continues. “ _and_ just talked, no sex, no orgasms, just communication.”

Stiles has to stop and think at that, _have him and Derek ever gone a private interaction without either, sucking, jerking or fucking? Nope._

“Is it bad if I say no?”

“Jesus Stiles. The way I see it your relationship with Derek is about sex, you may have feelings for him and he may like you, but you have never gone on a date, he’s not your boyfriend. He’s your fuck buddy Stiles and you don’t need to find the perfect gift for a fuck buddy.”

“It’s more complicated than that! We can’t just date because he’s leaving at the start of summer and he won’t let me have a long distance relationship with him because he said I deserve better.”

“I’ve said this once and I will say it a million more times. You do deserve better, have you even stopped and considered what you will do if you fall for him? You can’t control that Stiles and if it happens then you’re going to be moping around like Bella when Edward left her, I just hope you don’t start doing stupid, reckless things in an attempt to get over him because that will not end well.”

Stiles blinks and really most of that was a good speech and all, but the only part he really caught was—“Did you seriously just bring twilight into this I thought you said you would die before watching that.”

“Allison made me wat—you know what, not important the point is I think you should get out of whatever you and Derek are doing before you’re in too deep.”

“I can’t.” Stiles looks down to avoid Scott’s judgemental stare.

“Can’t what? Is he forcing you Stiles? That’s rape he should be in--”

 Stiles looks up and quickly cuts Scott off because so not an appropriate conversation in a public setting. “Whoa, okay that so wasn’t what I meant! I mean I don’t want to, I like him a lot okay and so what if I fall for him, I know what I am getting myself into and I’d rather have him for four more months than not have him at all.”

Scott sighs. “I just hate the thought of you being hurt. If Allison left me I’d feel... I’d feel like my world just collapsed because I love her and I feel like she’s my soul mate, fifteen or not I can honestly say I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“You and Allison are a great couple, I can see you two growing up and having kids together, but me and Derek aren’t you and Allison. My mum always told me that if it’s meant to be it will be, so if me and Derek really are meant to be than three years apart won’t change that.”

“Now who’s the cheesy one?”

“Oh shut up and help me find something for Derek.”

*****

“Hey dad.” Stiles says as he drops next to the sheriff on the couch.

“Hey, how was shopping, find anything good?” Not even slightly, all he got was one thing and it was for him and his dad. No matter how hard he looked he couldn’t find anything Derek would want or need.

“Yeah I brought a cook book with all kinds of healthy recipes for us to try out for Christmas day, I’ll cook you just sit back and relax.”

“I suppose that’s my gift than?”

“Yep.”

“Can I at least choose what meal you make out of it?”

“If you’re good and stick to your diet then and only then will I consider it.”

Laughing the Sheriff gives Stiles hair a playful rub and goes back to watching TV.

“Hey dad?” Stiles says on the next ad break of some game show they were watching.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you had any ideas on what I could get for Derek.” His dad raises an eye brow and Stiles quickly goes to continue. “Because he is helping me with lacrosse and I wanted to give him something as a sort of thank you, except I wanted it to be special.”

“Special?”

“Yeah, we’re finally talking again and he got into college and I just wanted to give him something so he wouldn’t you know, forget the little people of Beacon Hills when he goes to live in New York.”

“Actually, I think I know something he might like, or hate. Follow me.” _Well that sounded promising._

Once in his dad’s room, the sheriff goes to the closet and pulls out a box. “These were your mothers, she always loved taking photos of you and if I remember correctly when ever Talia came over you and Derek would run around until you came back inside and collapsed on the couch together.” His dad starts going through the box as Stiles walks over to look over his shoulder. There were so many pictures of him, he remembered his mum always had the camera out and ready because she was always scared of missing the perfect moment. She always said _‘A picture can hold a thousand memories.’_ It was something Stiles never really thought much about, but now seeing all these photos she took, memories of when they were taken flash through his mind and he has to fight off lingering tears.

“Here we are!” Stiles dad hands him a picture of him and Derek on the couch. Stiles is curled up in Derek’s arms, resting his face in the crook of his neck as Derek holds him tight. Both their eyes are closed and they’re a little dirty.

“Your mother always had this weird idea that you and Derek are a cute couple, Talia agreed of course. I was actually afraid one day I was going to find them looking at wedding catalogues.”

“Mum thought I was gay at the age of nine?”

“I don’t think she thought you were gay, just that you and Derek had a connection.”

Stiles looks back down at the picture, thumb softly moving over Derek’s face, as if he could actually touch him.

“I’m not an idiot Stiles.” His dad says bringing him out of his thoughts. “If you and Derek are seeing each other I want to know.”

“I... We’re... Friends?”

“I’m not angry; just tell me the truth son.”

_Well here goes nothing._ “We’re not dating... But I want to be... Dating that is... With Derek.” _Well part of the truth anyway._

The sheriff sighs. “She always was the wise one. It’s your life Stiles, and if it was anyone else that was three years older I would say no, but I know Derek and he’s a good kid, _but_ he’s also a good kid that is moving to New York in a couple of months and that is a big commitment to make at such a young age, let me tell you from experience, long distance is in no way easy.”

His dad actually approved, he had the go ahead to ask Derek out, he wouldn’t have to lie or sneak around, although now sleep over’s at Derek’s were more than likely off the menu, _Damn._ “Thanks dad but even if we start dating we would just break up when he leaves, he thinks I’m too young to have a long distance relationship.”

“I did it when I was Derek’s age with your mother and it worked out, although that was only for a year when she went to study in France. Derek’s right you are too young to settle down with one person, if you really want my advice I’d say see other people while Derek is off at college, you’re a smart kid I bet you could get into a good college in New York if you decide that you still want to chase Derek.”

“Thanks dad.”

“For the record I think you are still too young for sex, but I remember what it’s like to be a teenager and I know I can’t stop you, whether I approve or not you will go ahead and do it anyway so just be safe.”

“Oh my god dad, no, just stop we are not having the birds and the bees talk. There is a health ed class at school for that and I know all about the birds and the bees so please don’t!”

“I just want to make sure you know that--”

“We’re both guys! And as far as I know we are both clean but yes dad, use protection, I know. Please tell me this conversation is over so I can go frame this and pray to god that he doesn’t laugh in my face at how pathetic giving him a picture of us as kids on the couch snuggling is.”

“I think he’ll like it.”

_I hope so_ Stiles thinks as he and his dad go back down stairs to see the person on TV going double or nothing and getting nothing.

“Greedy bastard got what he deserved.”

Stiles just laughs in response as they settle into a peaceful quietness.

*****

Stiles didn’t get any time with Derek before he left for New York, they ended up leaving early and Stiles was seeing a movie with Scott and Allison so he wasn’t home to see them off. Other than that it was a great Christmas, Scott and his mum came over and he and Scott made Sheppard’s pie, lasagna and salad, it was a small meal for four people but it was perfect.

Scott brought him just dance because apparently Stiles needed to work on his dance moves, which no, okay, Stiles was a great dancer and he refused to admit otherwise! In return he had gotten Scott a book of the bro code to prove that he wasn’t making the code up (okay so it was Barney Stinson book of the bro code but Barney is the ultimate bro and if Scott watched how I met your mother he would be over the moon to have a copy of it) His present to his father was of course doing all the cooking _and_ cleaning. Six days later and he had one more gift to give and Derek would be back within the hour so he was a little on edge, and by a little he meant a lot. What was he thinking? A stupid picture of them as kids, Derek was going to laugh and laugh and laugh and _laugh_ at how pathetic and stupid it is.

Scott kept trying to reassure him that it was heart-breakingly adorable and Derek would be crazy not to like it, but Scott and Derek are two completely different people, anything Scott finds cute, Derek probably thinks is lame and since Scott found this adorable Derek probably would think it was mega lame.

“Scott 911!” Stiles said as soon as Scott picked up.

“Dude what are you calling about?”

“I need a new gift for Derek; I don’t know why I let you and my dad talk me into sticking with this stupid picture!”

“Stiles breathe. Stop freaking out, if Derek thinks its lame or whatever then he is just an asshole and doesn’t deserve a gift so thoughtful and sweet and more importantly doesn’t deserve you.”

“I just, I’m asking him out Scott, on an actual date and giving him a picture of us as kids. I feel like it’s too much.”

“You guys are fucking.” Scott said, it never failed to surprise Stiles how easily Scott used the F word when referring to him and Derek. “It’s not _too much_ to ask the guy you are sleeping with to at least have the decency to date you and hey it will improve my opinion of him if he isn’t afraid to be seen dating you in public in front of all his friends.”

That was definitely something Stiles could agree with. He was kind of looking forward to seeing Jackson’s stupid face when he walked up to the hottest guy in school and stuck his tongue down said hot guy’s throat. It wasn’t about making Jackson jealous because _ewe Jackson is Jackson and he does not want to make him jealous_ , besides Jackson already had Lydia, it was more about wiping that smug look off his face because he always made fun of Stiles for chasing after Lydia because Lydia was _so_ out of his league and now he had someone in Lydia’s league and he was older and dare Stiles say it? Hotter.

“You are so right, I am going to give Derek this picture and ask him on a real date and he will love it and say yes because I am a sex god and he just can’t get enough of the Stiles Stilinski, the way he swallows down--”

_*beep*_

_Rude_ Stiles thinks, but before he can call Scott back a taxi pulls up and somehow Derek steps out looking even hotter than when he left which is so _unfair!_

Without giving himself time to talk himself out of it, Stiles shrugs on his jacket and puts the present snugly in the inside pocket before opening the door and going out to welcome the Hale’s home.

He get’s half way down the drive way and gives Derek a wave when the world decides to turn on him and he finds himself slipping on a bit of ice and flailing around as he falls to the ground, head hitting the concrete making things go a little blurry. Faintly he hears someone call his name and then he can feel strong, warm hands cupping his face.

“Stiles! Stiles come on open your eyes.” The voice is so soft and sounds so worried that Stiles finds himself leaning closer to the noise, bumping his head against something.

“Stiles?”

“Derrr-ek” Stiles whines once he finds his voice, his eyes are still closed and his head is throbbing. “You’re back.”

“Stiles open your eyes.”

“Don’t wanna, just sleep, mm tired.”

“Stiles no! You could have a concussion, stay awake, open your eyes and look at me!” It doesn’t sound like a request and Stiles whines again as he slowly opens is eyes letting Derek’s beautiful, stubbly face come into view.

“You’re beautiful.” Stiles says as he stares into Derek’s eyes.

Derek lips twitch in response. “You sound high.”

“Mm’not, don’t tease me I’m injured.”

“Come on we need to get you inside.”

“Will you stay with me?” Stiles really wishes he was in control of his brain right now because he can’t keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

“Yeah.” Derek replies.

“I really missed you.” Word vomit.

Derek beams and chuckles. “I missed you too, now let’s get you inside.”

Slowly Derek picks him up like he weighs nothing.

“He going to be alright?” Another voice Stiles hasn’t heard in ages comes from over Derek’s shoulder.

“Don’t know, he hit the concrete pretty hard, I’ll inspect it when I get inside, could need to get it checked out.”

“Well I will leave you to it and take your bag inside, have fun you two.” Peter says as he walks away.

“Does he know?” Stiles can’t help but ask.

“Probably.” Derek responds as he carries Stiles inside.

Once inside, Derek lowers him onto his feet. “Sit down, _sit_ not lie down.” Derek says.

Stiles sits down and feels himself being lulled into sleep again, he was really sleepy and just really wanted to sleep, idly he wondered what Derek would do if he just lied down anyway.

“Stiles? Shit Stiles how sleepy are you feeling?”

“Mm sleeps good.” Stiles slurs.

“Fuck, okay look at me, just keep looking at me and only me, whatever you do don’t fall asleep, I’m going to call the hospital okay?”

“No.” Stiles says as he attempts to grab Derek’s face to pull him in. “I want you.” He really had no idea what that meant but he was tired and Derek was here and he wanted Derek so it made sense.

Faintly Stiles hears Derek on the phone giving out directions and saying something about sleep, and yeah Stiles agrees, sleep is good so good that he just wants to marry it, what a wonderful wedding it would be.

“Fuck Stiles open your eyes.” Derek’s hands are back on his face and they are so warm, maybe he will marry Derek’s hands instead, he really, _really_ likes Derek’s hands.

“Stiles you can marry my hands if you open your damn eyes!” _opps!_ Guess he said that out loud.

Stiles giggles. “You’re so bossy, I like it though. I like you. I really like you.”

“Stiles please don’t fall asleep, look at me.”

Stiles begrudgingly obeys, using all his energy to focus on Derek’s face, his perfect, beautiful face that he just wants to kiss the shit out of.

Derek tilts his head back and leans in focusing on his eyes. “Your pupils seem to be alright, do you have a head ache? Stiff neck? Can you move everything?”

“My head feels like an explosion is happening inside it, my neck feels fine and--” Stiles moves around making it look like he is having a spas attack. “I can move everything.”

“So just the sleepiness and head ache?”

Stiles nods because he feels nauseous. “I would move away I feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

“Shit.” Derek says as he grabs a plastic bag from the kitchen. “Here, the ambulance is on its way just breathe, you’ll be alright.”

“Derek.” Stiles gets an awful feeling rising in his stomach. “No I don’t wanna puke, Derek I don--” _Well so much for not wanting to._

Derek keeps rubbing smoothing circles across his back when he hears the ambulance arrive.

Two guys looking like they’re in their mid thirties come in and Start flashing things in his face and asking similar questions to the ones Derek asked before then asked him to come down to the hospital so they could do a proper check up on his head and that was definitely not in his plans for today. He still didn’t get why he couldn’t just sleep it off, sleep always made him feel better.

As they lead him in the back of the ambulance Stiles can’t stop himself from grabbing onto Derek when they say he can’t come in because he’s not family.

“its fine Stiles, I’ll call your dad and drive there, I’ll be waiting when you get out.”

Stiles nods his head slowly and the hit to the head must be making him incredibly brave because he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and whispers a quick “Thank you.” In his ear before he gets in the ambulance.

Just like Derek said as soon as he gets out him and his dad are in the waiting room.

“Stiles!” His dad calls has he makes his way over, grabbing his face and inspecting it. “You okay kiddo? Derek told me what happened.”

Stiles nods his head and brings his dad in for a hug, if he wasn’t just a clumsy idiot then none of this would have happened.

As his dad goes and talks with the doctor he makes his way over to Derek and sits down.

“Hey.” He says as he sits down.

“You’re an idiot.” Is Derek’s reply.

“Hey that’s no way to talk to someone who just came out of the emergency room after someone inspected their head for over an hour.”

“I was worried, I thought you were seriously injured and I moved you. I fucking moved you Stiles its common sense not to move someone with a serious head injury and I forgot.”

“Whoa Derek its okay, I’m fine, it wasn’t that bad. I kept nearly falling asleep and your voice was the only thing keeping me awake, I could be in a coma right now if it wasn’t for you, and it was freezing outside, I’m glad you moved me.”

Derek smiles and shakes his head. “I would have missed you if you went into a coma.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks smiling.

“Yeah.”

“So looks like you are now under my watchful eye kiddo.” The sheriff says as he walks over.

“What about the case?” Stiles asks.

“The deputy will have to take over it for now I can’t leave you alone.”

“Derek can watch me.” Stiles says without thinking.

“Maybe we should let Derek decide if he wants to deal with you first son.”

“Oh right, uh, so?” Stiles turns to Derek looking a little too hopeful.

Derek shrugs. “I don’t mind, I had to look after Laura once when she was hit in the head with a baseball.”

Stiles chuckles at the thought which later he will blame on his condition but in reality he is just picturing it bouncing off her head over and over again in a comic manner.

“Its times like these I hate being the sheriff, but if you wouldn’t mind, I’m going to be coming home early so you will only have to deal with him for three hours.”

“Hey I am sitting right here!” Stiles states.

“I can handle Stiles, he’s annoying but he has the attention span of a fish, I’m sure I can find something shiny to keep him occupied.” Derek says insulting and completely ignoring his outburst.

His dad laughs and nods in response. “Don’t cause too much trouble; I’ll be home as soon as I can.” His dad gives him a soft pat on the back goodbye and thanks Derek again before heading back out for work.

“You suck.” Stiles huffs once they’re alone.

“Not today.” Derek replies with a smug look which Stiles either wants to punch or kiss off his stupid attractive face.

“Smart ass.” Is what Stiles goes with instead which Derek just grins in response to.

Once back at his house Stiles throws himself onto the couch earning a glare of disapproval from Derek.

“No throwing yourself around like that, you could hit your head again.”

“It’s a soft comfy couch I’m fine... So what should we do?”

“Well before you injured yourself I was going to ask you out for new years, shame really if I just stayed to watch the ball drop then none of this would have happened.”

Stiles blinks a few times, mouth agape. “You... You were going to ask me out? Like a date?”

Stiles thinks he sees Derek blush but it’s hard to tell since Derek is still by the door.

“I was looking for something to get you for Christmas when I realized I don’t know all that much about you, so I wanted to ask you out to do something other than sex and I could pay for it as a gift or something like that.” Derek sounds nervous, it’s a shocking sight.

“So not a date?”

Derek sighs as he makes his way over to the couch, nudging Stiles legs out of the way. “I don’t know, it’s not that I don’t want to its just that I don’t know how serious this can get, I’m still leaving in the summer Stiles, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to get too attached.”

“Our mums thought we were soul mates.” Stiles says not knowing where the hell that came from.

“What?” Derek asks.

Stiles sits up, reaches into his jacket and pulls out the neatly wrapped frame. “Here.”

Slowly Derek takes it, eyeing it suspiciously. “You got me a present?”

“Yeah, open it.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he hears Derek un-wrapping the gift. This was it, the moment of truth. Would Derek laugh at how lame he was and hate the present or would he—

Stiles doesn’t get to finish his minor freak out because Derek grabs his face bringing their lips together, pulling Stiles onto his lap and breaking the kiss to just hold him.

“Where did you get this?” Derek whispers in his ear as Stiles brings his face down to rest of Derek shoulder.

“My mum took it. My dad told me that our mums had some weird idea in their heads that we would end up... Well together I guess.”

“My mum always forced me to come over whenever she visited.”

“Oh? You didn’t want to come?”

“At first no, I had other friends my age I wanted to visit but you weren’t so bad after a while.”

“Gee thanks.” Stiles said rolling his eyes. “So you like the present?”

“Love it.”

“Okay so we should totally watch bad movies and snuggle on the couch because I am not meant to do anything that requires too much concentration.”

Derek grins. “Whatever you want.”

Derek and Stiles are still curled up on the couch with Derek lying on his back and Stiles squeezed between the back of the couch and Derek’s side with his head resting on Derek’s chest, watching some horror movie called _Carrie_ when his dad arrives home.

Neither of them goes to move and Stiles dad grins at them as he walks into the kitchen.

“I’m making scrambled eggs for tea because I’m supposed to feed you easy to digest foods, you staying for dinner Derek?” His dad calls from the kitchen

“He is.” Stiles calls back because there is no way he is moving, he is comfortable.

Dinner goes by smoothly; his dad asks Derek how Laura is and his plans for College and nags Stiles with questions relating to how he is feeling and surprisingly enough says nothing about him and Derek snuggling on the couch earlier.

“You watching the ball drop dad?” Stiles asks once he’s done with the dishes.

“Not this year, your old man has to go in early because I left early today.”

“Oh.” Stiles says trying his best not to sound disappointed, they always stay up and watch the ball drop, it was like a tradition.

“I’ll stay, if you need to get up early I don’t mind waking Stiles up every three hours to check on him, I’ll sleep on the couch of course.” Stiles can’t help the way his face lights up and his dad must see it because he gives them a sharp look.

“You’re a good guy Derek. I’d really appreciate it if you don’t mind and have no plans for tomorrow.”

“I was just going to sleep tomorrow anyway.”

Stiles dad stays out and joins them watching any movie that’s on TV until the clock hits eleven and he is calling it in, leaving Stiles and Derek on the couch to watch the rest of _New Years Eve._

“Is it wrong that I actually like this movie?” Derek said breaking the silence.

“You like romantic comedies?”

“My sister always made me watch them with her before she left. I guess they just grew on me.”

“I guess they’re alright, I mean I’ll admit I don’t dislike this movie.”

“It’s nearly midnight.” Derek randomly points out.

“I think this movie is meant to end right on midnight actually.”

“Should change the channel, don’t want to miss the big drop.”

“What time is it?” It didn’t feel like much time had passed since his dad left.

“Eleven fifty eight.”

“Shit two minutes?” Stiles flails around reaching for the remote and quickly changing the channel. “Okay didn’t miss anything, well except the lame performances but who cares about them anyway.”

“Not all that bad. Next year me and Laura and are going to go to Time Square and watch.”

“Why didn’t you just do it tonight?”

_One minute._

“I wanted to be back here for something.”

“What could possibly be better than watching the ball drop from Times Square?”

_Thirty seconds._

“Derek?” Stiles asks when Derek doesn’t answer. He can hear the countdown begin as Derek watches the TV making no signs of answering his question.

_Ten... Nine... Eight..._

“Derek you know I hate it when you ignore me like this.”

_Three... Two... One..._

Stiles goes to turn his head back to the TV to watch as Derek grabs the back of his neck pulling him forwards, smashing their lips together.

Stiles makes a squeak of surprise before grabbing the front of Derek’s shirt and holding onto it tightly. He couldn’t allow himself to think this was love, he refused to, but in this moment that’s all he felt, of course Scott would be right, of course he would fall for Derek and of course he would start the year of twenty fourteen admitting this, the year Derek was leaving him in, the year his life was going to go from being, amazing and awesome to sad and depressing. It wasn’t fair but it was reality and facing reality sucks, a long distance relationship for three years, even if Derek did come down on holidays, it wasn’t enough. This time, these next few months were his last with Derek because who knows if Derek will still even want him in three years, who knows if he will still want Derek. He may love him but this was enough, Stiles didn’t want to ruin what they had so he just moved into Derek’s lap and kissed back with all he could until they were both breathless and panting.

“That.” Derek said. “That was worth coming back for.”

And that response was definitely one worth waiting for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe the sheriff is a little too approving, but in this story he trusts Derek and doesn't know that Derek is already fucking his son and therefore is okay with them dating. That is my logic and I am sticking to it! (In my other fic Stiles dad sold him to slavery so I would rather not make him the bad guy in this one and that's why he is so open minded.)
> 
> Anyway hope this story is still at least some what interesting, the goodbye scene is going to be so fluffy it hurts!


	10. Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some PDA because Derek is a softy when it comes to Stiles.

“So we staying in all night or going out or?” Stiles asks once Derek lets him in. It was the last day before school went back and they finally arranged a date, well a hang out since they hadn’t labelled it as a _date,_ but Stiles figured it was a date. They were spending the night talking and getting to know each other better, sounds like a date to him.

“Well since I don’t have to wine and dine you to get into your pants figured we could cook something together then go see a movie. You like the hobbit right?”

“Oh man, you are such a sweet talker. Better stop being so charming or I might decide to skip the meal and go straight to the main dessert.” Stiles says sarcastically. “And of course I like the hobbit; I am poor though so if you want to go you’re paying.”

“I see, make me pay for everything. I don’t think you deserve dessert if you are going to use me for my money.”

“Hey it’s not your money.” Stiles said as he walks over to the bench where Derek is standing. “You have a _really_ great ass and that is way more valuable to me than your money.” To empathise his point Stiles brings his arms around Derek to squeeze the perfectly rounded globes. “You’re also not all that bad looking either and you are great in bed _and_ when you’re not being such a sour wolf you are sweet and just pretty damn amazing and if you haven’t noticed I am totally into you so--”

“I want you to fuck me.” Derek said.

Stiles being Stiles gaped like a fish out of water and just stared as Derek smirked.

“You...You’re not serious? Do... Why... You want me to fuck you.” Stiles stutters out.

“You always go on about how perfect my ass is.” Derek shrugs. “I want you to experience everything and...” Derek swings them around so Stiles is leaning over the bench with Derek pressed up behind him. “I want you to know how it feels for me every time I get to take that tight hole of yours. _Fuck Stiles,_ you feel so fucking good around me.” Derek leans in to trail kisses up his back to his ear, bringing the lobe between his teeth and softly tugging. It drives Stiles _insane._

“Right now I would be totally one hundred percent okay with you just fucking me, right here, right now.”

“Oh no baby, tonight there will be no fucking.”

“Why not?” Stiles whines as Derek licks over his pulse point.

“Because I have planned tonight out and I say no fucking.” Derek pulls away and starts making his way towards the fridge before Stiles grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“Oh no you don’t, you are not getting me hard and not following through with it!”

“So needy, but no Stiles I will not be getting you off tonight. You wanted a date well first dates usually don’t involve sex.”

“So this is a date?” Stiles asks trying to sound nonchalant about it but clearly failing if the way Derek grins and cups his face is anything to go by.

“Yes. I don’t care how selfish it is, I want to have all of you to myself.”

“Oh, is that why you want me to uh... Fuck you?” Stiles asks. “Like do you actually want it or is it just for me because yes I think your ass is a gift from heaven and I could use it as a pillow if you let me, but I don’t want to do anything that you only want to do because you think I want to and I wouldn’t mind you know... Getting all up in that, but I want you to also want me to, uh... Get all up in that.” Stiles winces through the last sentence. _Get all up in that? Really Stiles?_

Derek drops his hands from Stiles face and runs them down Stiles neck and continues down to softly rub Stiles nipples to full hardness.“I don’t know if I will like it, but I want you to experience everything even if it’s just once.”

Stiles ignores the way his dick keeps trying to twitch to life as Derek rubs over his sensitive nubs and brings his arms up and around Derek’s neck. “I don’t mind being the bottom.” And that was the truth because he loved Derek’s hard and fast fucking. There’s no way he had the power to fuck Derek like Derek fucks him and if he is being completely honest having a dick up his arse and a hand around his own cock was like double the pleasure and fuck it felt _amazing,_ which is why Stiles had to continue to ramble to let Derek know this.

“Seriously I don’t because I could just ride you all day if I had the stamina. I won’t object to fucking you because yeah that sounds hot, _but_ I’m a huge fan of bottoming so if you don’t want to do it I am totally cool with you just getting all up in the Stiles, not to mention I like your hard and fast way of fucking, I just love the way your balls slap into me when you go really--”

“ _Stiles._ ” Derek says sounding pained. “Shut up before I go back on my no fucking and fuck you over the kitchen counter. I can’t say I will be a big fan of bottoming, but for you I want to try something new, you’ve never fucked anything but a hand and a mouth, I want to change that.”

“Oh, well I mean if you want to fuck me over the kitchen counter I am totally okay with that.”

“ _Stiles.”_ Derek growls out.

“Okay fine, no fucking tonight. I have thought about it...” Stiles continues. “Fucking you, So uh I am willingly to give it ago and if one of us doesn’t like it well at least then we will know that we can just keep going as we are, you fucking me into the mattress or into a wall or--”

Derek cuts him off by grabbing his upper thighs to lift him up onto the bench, making them to same height so he could suck Stiles bottom lip into his mouth before devouring Stiles groans with a full on greedy kiss.

“You are _way_ too easy on a first date.” Derek smirks as he trails kisses across his jaw.

“You’re the one that brought up fucking.”

“Only because you kept worshipping my ass.”

“It’s a great ass.”

“Not nearly as great as yours.” Derek pulls Stiles forwards, off the bench, grabbing his ass and holding him up. “ _Perfect.”_ Derek purrs in his ear.

“We have a serious ass fetish.” Stiles whimpers out. He was hard and Derek is being a tease.

“Hmm, one day I’m going to rim you. Fuck you open with my tongue, would you like that baby? My tongue inside your tight hole?”

“ _Oh my god_ , I know you aren’t going to fuck me so stop teasing, dirty talk is not cool when you have no intentions on going through with it!”

“Oh but I do have intentions on going through with it.” Derek teases in his ear. “Just not tonight.”

Stiles groans. “I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t.” Derek smirks as he puts him down and goes to open the fridge.

Of course Derek is right, but now he is left speechless. It’s not like he can say _you’re right I don’t hate you, I love you._ Derek’s reaction would be unpredictable, he couldn’t tell if Derek felt the same way because they had already had this conversation, many times, in fact they agreed for this whole thing to just be casual, but now it was turning into something more and Stiles had no idea what to think of that.

*****

Turns out Derek is terrible with dates since there was nothing in the fridge or cupboard that they could use to make a decent meal, so now here they were at some diner near the cinema, it was nice here. From what Stiles could see there were three other couples here on a date and they all looked so in love and happy, it made something in Stiles chest flutter to think that Derek had brought him somewhere so publically known for dates, but then again they probably just look like friends or maybe even brothers. It’s not like peoples first impression would be they are on a date, the waitress sure as hell didn’t think so with the way she was flirting with Derek, _his Derek._

“Chocolate milkshake and curly fries.” Stiles orders, not that the waitress even gives him a glance, she just writes it down, eyes never leaving Derek as she mentally undresses him. Stiles would stand up and make a scene, but Derek wasn’t even giving her a second look, he gave a polite smile and ordered a burger with coke as his drink and then his eyes went straight back to Stiles.

“That all uh...” The waitress trails off, clearly trying to get a name and Stiles really wants to crawl under the table over to Derek and straddle Derek’s lap so she knows that he is not on the market. It was weird, he had loved Lydia since the third grade but he never felt this way when he saw her with Jackson, he was completely fine with admiring her from afar, but with Derek he was jealous, he wanted to start a cat fight with whoever this chick thinks she is over him and claim Derek as his own.

“Yes.” Derek responds.

“Oh, alright I will be right back with your drinks.” She gives Derek’s shoulder a flirtatious rub and Stiles grinds his teeth to prevent himself from telling her to _fuck off._

“She seemed friendly.” Stiles says, gauging Derek’s reaction.

“Hmm” Derek responds smirking.

“I bet ten bucks she slips you her number before we leave.” Stiles said.

“Hmm you think so?”

“She was undressing you with her eyes. Yeah I think so.”

“Jealous?” Derek asks still smirking like he won the lottery. _Smug bastard._

“Do I have a reason to be?”

“Depends on how you look at it.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks.

“Did it look like I was interested in her?”

“Uh no, but--”

“Exactly, no Stiles because no I am not interested in her, I have my eyes on someone much more my type.”

“So assuming I am this person that’s more your type, can I stick my tongue down your throat before we leave as a big fuck you to her?”

Derek grins. “I think I can allow that, you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I am so not jealous.” Derek rolls his eyes. “What? I am not jealous!” Okay so he knew he was jealous but Derek didn’t need any more of an ego boost, he already looked like a Greek god! He didn’t need to know Stiles was jealous because he got hit on by some chick to add to his ego.

“You trust me right?” Derek asks with a serious, hard expression on his face.

It was a fair question, _did he trust Derek?_ He did, in a way, he trust Derek to look after him and trusted him enough to fuck his brains out for the past four months, but did he trust Derek with his heart? It was hard to say, he didn’t think Derek would cheat on him, he just figured Derek would give him the: _it’s not you, it’s me_ bullshit speech when he finally got Stiles out of his system. Overall he just didn’t think he was good enough for someone like Derek to truly want to be with him long term.

“Yeah, I mean I don’t think you’re going to go fuck the waitress in the bathroom while I eat if that’s what you mean.”

“Stiles you know I don’t want to leave you right?” Derek asks.

“What are you talking about?”

“I get the feeling that you think I am just using you as a convenient fuck until I leave for college, I don’t want you to feel like you’re being used. I want you to trust me when I say the reason I can’t give you a long distance relationship is because it’s three years and hundreds of miles away, you should see other people and when we meet again we’ll either still want each other or we will be over it.”

“I know. I don’t want a long distance relationship at sixteen. I don’t think you’re using me, I have considered it, and maybe I used to believe you were, but not anymore, I mean we’re on a date in public, well sort of. I guess on lookers wouldn’t think we are on a date, but at least I know you’re not afraid to be seen with me in public.” Stiles lets out a fake laugh to lighten the mood, it had gone from teasing to serious with a simple question he just wanted to get back to flirting and glaring at anyone who eyes up his man.

Derek nods his head slowly as the waitress comes back and puts there drinks in front of them, still eyeing up Derek like he is a piece of meat. It pisses Stiles off.

“Anything else sweet heart?” She coos in a sweet seductive voice.

“We’re good.” Stiles says glaring at her.

She doesn’t even glance over at him. _Fucking bitch._

“What about you?” She asks Derek, standing way to close to be considered just friendly and if Stiles is not mistaken her boobs are way more on display than they were the first time she came over.

“I’m fine thanks.” Derek says casually, eyes watching Stiles.

“Okay.” She says quietly, obviously she doesn’t get turned down much, she is beautiful and Stiles can see Derek with her on his arm (which makes his stomach twist into knots) but Derek obviously has no interest in her and he doesn’t feel bad for her, he doesn’t even think she has looked at him at all, just Derek. _Rude._

“Do you think I would care if you talked to me at school?” Derek asks breaking the silence.

“Talking no, but I think PDA would be crossing a line.”

Derek nods his head again. “So do you actually like sports?”

Changing the subject, Derek is good at that. “I watch the super bowl with my dad every year, I like watching them, but I’m more of a gamer.”

It goes on like that for another hour, talking about interests as they eat their meals and Stiles is shocked to find out that Derek hasn’t changed much from when they used to talk as kids. It’s a nice meal, Stiles doesn’t bring back up PDA or what they are in public, he wants to, but he doesn’t want to ruin the night, Derek said he doesn’t care if people think he’s gay, but Stiles is just a loser freshman and Derek is a hot, popular senior. Maybe Derek just doesn’t want everyone to know its Stiles he’s gay for.

Derek pays as they get up to leave for the movie, of course the waitress with the hots for Derek takes care of it and as Stiles expected her number is written on a napkin and handed to Derek. Stiles is about to scoff and storm out because he is an hormonal teenager and he really wants to tell her to fuck off and that Derek isn’t interested, but Derek grabs his waist and pulls him in so he is snuggled into Derek’s body.

“Sorry, but you’re not my type.” Derek said and Stiles thinks he sees the girls face go red as she scrunches up the napkin, but Derek is already pulling him out of the diner, hand never leaving his hip.

“You--”

“I guess I owe you ten bucks.” Derek interrupts with a smirk.

Stiles just rolls his eyes as Derek leans in to capture his lips before pulling him over to his car.

“Ready for the movie?” Derek asks.

“Oh hell yeah.” Stiles replies.

Just as Stiles expected the hobbit was awesome, although he didn’t think it was Derek’s kind of movie since he kept getting bored and getting handsy, which lead to Stiles sitting through the last hour with an uncomfortable boner, but whatever Derek had one to so at least he wasn’t the only one suffering.

The part of the date that surprised Stiles the most was when they arrived back and Derek parked outside his house and walked Stiles across the lawn to the door and kissed his forehead before moving in to peck his lips then murmured good night and gave one last lingering kiss before walking home. It wasn’t a fancy planned out date like you see in romantic movies, but the ending was as cheesy as the movies. It was perfect and Stiles couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot, even when his dad gave him an odd look as he walked in, he just smiled and said good night making his way up to his room to dream of strong arms holding him tightly against a body of warmth.

*****

“Ready to go back to school?” His dad asks as he sits down at the table for breakfast.

“Yes, I am ready to get my learn on!”

“How was last night?”

“Good, we went to see the hobbit.”

“Hmm, well he had you home before ten, but I don’t want you making a habit of going out on school nights.”

“Yeah I know.”

“You’ve completed all your homework?” His dad asks.

“You realize you asked me that yesterday before you said yes to me going out with Derek and since I haven’t had school since then the answer is still the same. Yes dad I have all my homework completed and in my bag ready to hand in.”

“Good because I have to go to work and you have half an hour to get ready and to the bus.”

Stiles chokes on the toast he was chewing and his eyes snap to the clock. “ _Shit,_ I need a shower, I’ll see you later dad.”

“Bye son, don’t be late for school.”

Stiles resists the urge to flip him off as he bolts up stairs stripping and getting into the shower, he may have misjudged how much time he had to dance around in his room listening to _walking on sunshine_ this morning and now he was more than likely going to end up running to school. _Ah the joys of not having a car or license._

When Stiles gets out of the shower he hears the door bell. Running down the stairs Stiles doesn’t bother to get dressed, just keeps the towel wrapped around his waist because he figures his dad has forgotten his keys, _again._

“Da—rek” Stiles says once he see’s Derek, leather jacket, tight blue jeans and black Henley standing on his door step, eyes roaming over Stiles naked body.

“You always answer the door in a towel?” Derek asks.

“I thought you were my dad, he always forgets his house keys, I keep telling him to attach them to his car keys but he says it makes them too bulky.”

“Hmm, can I come in?”

“Oh yeah sure, I am running late so you can just make yourself at home or whatever I’ll be back.”

Stiles runs up stairs as Derek shuts the front door, once dressed in a grey T-shirt, blue and white checkered button up (un buttoned of course) and causal blue jeans he makes his way down stairs.

“Uh so what’s up? Couldn’t stay away?” Stiles asks as he sees Derek laying on the couch with his eyes closed. He doesn’t respond.

“Derek?” Stiles asks as he walks over and comes to a stop in front of him, he’s still breathing so Derek is either asleep or ignoring him, but in both cases _rude._

Stiles leans down and cups Derek’s face.

“Don’t feel like school.” Derek says after a while of just letting Stile stroke his stubbly jaw.

“Well to freaking bad because I have to go and thanks to you there’s no way I am going to make it to the bus stop, therefore you are now my ride.”

Derek smirks. “What kind of ride?”

“Oh my god, no, stop right now! I am not being late to school because you are horny, you made me suffer last night well you can wait until after school if you want to tap this.”

Derek opens his eyes and sits up. “I have no intentions on missing school.” Stiles eyes Derek suspiciously, the way he says it makes Stiles think he has something secret planned and as a curious teenager he can’t help but ask.

“Why do I get the feeling there’s some secret reason you don’t want to miss school?”

“You’ll see, let’s go before we’re late.”

When they got to school Derek had grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a quick make out session before finally giving into Stiles objections about being late for class and letting him go.

Stiles got to his locker and was greeted with the sight of Scott and Allison being adorable and making kissy faces at each other.

“It’s disgusting right?” A voice says from his side, a voice he used to dream about almost every night. “I’ll admit they are cute together though.”

“Yeah, sickenly adorable.” Stiles replies watching how Lydia tilts her head as if even she doesn’t know why she is here talking to Stiles.

“I heard a rumour that you’re dating Derek.” Lydia says eyeing Stiles up and down like she can’t quite figure him out.

“Well you know what they say about rumours.”

“I have the highest GPA in our year, I’ll know if you’re lying. So is it true?”

“Well I have the second highest GPA.” Stiles points out as he opens his locker ignoring the cuteness to his right and trying to ignore the intimidating hotness to his left.

“Jackson refuses to believe it, Danny is already thinking of ways he can seduce Derek if he’s gay.”  Lydia said. “You never answered my question.”

“It’s a rumour; do you actually think Derek Hale would want me?”

“Honestly? Yes.”

“What?” Stiles asks turning around to face his former crush (obsession). Could Lydia be admitting that she thinks Stiles is a total hottie that is worthy of Derek’s attraction?

“I’ve been to every game, every practice, cheering Jackson on. I have eyes and I see the way he looks at you, it’s cute.”

“Really?” Stiles asks for lack of anything else to say, him and Lydia never talked and now she was talking to him, figures it would be about some juicy rumour involving him and Derek.

“Yeah, as long as you’re no longer pining over me, no offence but we were never going to happen, I see you more as my rival for top of the class than dating material, not like you need me anymore now you have a hot boyfriend, I’m impressed.”

Stiles smirks, he never thought him and Lydia would happen and since he is over her hearing it out loud that it was never going to happen didn’t hurt his feelings in the slightest, he felt good that Lydia Martin was impressed by him, even if it was just for bagging the hottest guy in school.

“Well I am full of surprises.”

Lydia giggles, and he no longer has romantic feelings for her, but she is truly beautiful when she laughs.

“I’ll see you around Stiles.”

“Bye.” Stiles waves as she walks away, strawberry blonde curls and all.

“I can’t believe it.” Scott says coming up in front of him and inspecting his face.

“What? Dude what’s with the touching my face?”

“You used to get this look every time you saw Lydia and were all moon eyes.”

“What’s your point?”

“You don’t get it anymore.” Scott said. “You know at least with Lydia you never thought you had a shot.”

“Seriously Scott? Are we really going to do this now with your girlfriend listening, bell goes in three minutes we should be heading to class not arguing about who I am currently seeing.”

“Oh my god you have fallen for him.”

“Aw that’s adorable!” Allison chimes in with her stupidly cute dimple smile.

“So, tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.”

“I don’t know what you’re quoting but you watch way too many romantic comedies.”

“I’ll have you know that is from a poem!”

“Still cheesy.” Scott replies and yelps as Allison whacks him in the back of the head.

“I think you and Derek are cute together.” Allison says smiling reassuringly.

“Thank you Allison, I like her Scott, don’t fuck this up because you will never land another girl like Allison.”

Scott glares as Allison smiles fondly at him.

*****

“So what are you to love birds doing after school?” Stiles asks once they sit down at their usual lunch table.

“Double date with Jackson and Lydia, think we’re seeing the Lego movie.”

“We are.” Lydia says sitting down. Stiles blinks a few times to make sure he isn’t seeing things, to make sure Lydia Martin is actually sitting down at their table.

“Sounds fun.” Stiles said, him and Scott were hardly getting any bro time, last time they saw each other before today was Christmas and he liked Allison, he really did, but he wanted his best friend back.

“You should come.” Allison says as another voice says “no.”

Stiles turns his head and sees Jackson glaring at them as Lydia gives him a glare of her own.

“ _Yes.”_ Lydia said. “If Stiles wants to come he can come and--” Lydia turns back to him smiling “You can invite Derek and make it a triple date.”

Jackson laughs, he full on laughs and Stiles wants to strangle him.

“There is no way Derek is actually dating Stilinski. I’ll believe he might consider fucking him as his dirty little secret but there is no way they are actually dating, no one is that desperate.”

Lydia, Allison and Scott all glare at Jackson and Stiles feels the need to put this smug ass hole in his place.

“We are!” Stiles says standing and meeting Jacksons glare with his own.

“Prove it.” Jackson says turning and scanning the crowd, eyes locking onto Derek’s table where Derek just happens to be sitting with two cheerleaders and four other jocks that Stiles doesn’t know the names of.

“Go over there and prove that Derek is actually interested in _you.”_

“How?” Stiles asks, all confidence replaced with nerves.

“I don’t know, fucking kiss him or something, you know what normal couples who are dating do.”

“Stiles don’t listen to him you don’t have to--” Lydia starts but since Jackson is a rude piece of shit he interrupts.

“She’s right you don’t have to, but if you don’t then you’re a coward and I’m right.”

“Fine.” Stiles says giving Jackson one last glare before making his way over to Derek’s table. _Why was he doing this? What was Derek going to say? Going to do?_ They had talked about this just yesterday and Derek didn’t say anything about PDA, he nodded his head in what Stiles assumes is agreement when Stiles said he doesn’t think he can show PDA towards Derek at school and now he was going over there to kiss him.

His stomach was in knots and he felt like he was going to be sick from nerves when he reached Derek’s table.

Derek’s eyes snapped to him in an instant and one of the cheerleaders snarled at him like she couldn’t believe a freshman would approach their table.

“The loser table is back that way freshman.” She says and Stiles feels like he is going to have a panic attack, this was a bad idea, he didn’t want to get rejected in front of all Derek’s friends, scratch that, he didn’t want to get rejected in front of the whole cafeteria.

“Shut the fuck up Carla.” Derek snarls as he stands and walks over to Stiles. “You okay? You look sick.” Derek says once he’s in front of Stiles. _Well it’s now or never._

Stiles loops his arms around Derek’s neck, bringing him in so their lips meet. Stiles moves his lips insistently over Derek’s and when he feels no response he quickly drops his arms and stops.

“Sorry, I don’t... I shouldn’t have... Sorry.” Stiles looks down at his shoes like they hold the secrets of the world. “I’m just gon--”

Derek cuts him off, grabbing his face and sealing their lips back together. Stiles moans into it and Derek takes his chance to slip his tongue in and Stiles can feel him smiling which makes him smile as Derek moves his arms to wrap around Stiles waist and Stiles brings his arms back up and around Derek’s neck. He really hopes this isn’t a dream because he will be ultra pissed off if he wakes up from this.

Derek’s jock friends start cat calling and soon enough the whole cafeteria is wolf whistling and making inappropriate noises. Stiles laughs as he plays with the short hairs at the back of Derek’s neck.

“Sorry, Jackson was talking shit and I just realized I wanted everyone to know that you... That you’re...” _Mine._

“Took me by surprise.” Derek says arms still wrapped around Stiles waist.

“Sorry about that.”

“Hmm, guess that takes care of the rumours, people asking me if I was fucking you was starting to get on my nerves anyway.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I was going to slam you up against the lockers and stick my tongue down your throat next time I saw you. Never figured you’d have the guts to beat me to it.”

“You under estimate the power of the dark side.”

“You’re an idiot and that made no sense.”

Stiles smiles as he leans back in for another quick kiss. “Don’t suppose you want to join me at my table to piss Jackson off even more?”

Derek looks back at his friends who are grinning while one of them gives a thumbs up, Stiles is ninety percent sure the one giving him the thumbs up is gay and was the one Danny was complaining about that one time in the locker rooms because he never called back.

“My friends are perverts and I’m pretty sure Gavin wants to fuck you so your table sounds better than mine.”

Stiles blushes. “Well good thing I find Gavin incredibly creepy.”

Derek laughs as they make their way over to his table where a shocked Scott and Jackson are sitting with a smirking Lydia and Allison by their sides.

“You’re fucking Stilinski?” Jackson asks as Derek sits down.

“Dating.” Derek corrects with a smirk on his beautiful face.

“But also fucking.” Stiles adds just for that extra glare Jackson throws him.

“Un-fucking-believable.” Jackson scowls as he goes back to his food.

“So Derek we were talking about going to see the Lego movie tonight and so Stiles isn’t a fifth wheel you should come.” Lydia says and Stiles really wants to kiss her (on the cheek, strictly platonic) for saving him from asking.

“Depends what time, I go to the gym most Mondays after school to work out.” Derek replies.

“Show off.” Stiles mutters under his breath.

“You want to get better at lacrosse maybe you should join me instead of playing your...”

“Oh my god it’s an Xbox! You have too much of a life!”

Derek smirks. “So Jackson. Guess you’re going to be captain when I graduate.”

Jackson perks up at that. “Seriously? Coach is making me captain?”

“Yeah.” Derek shrugs. “You’re a great player, you have a few juniors as competition but already you show more skill than them so if you keep going how you’re going you’ll get it.”

“What can I say, I’m a natural.” Jackson smirks like the smug bastard he is and pulls Lydia in for a kiss which she eagerly responds to.

“Great now his head is even bigger, great job Derek.” Stiles says and Scott and Allison giggle.

“So movies!” Allison chirps up. “We were thinking about the six o clock one.”

“Sounds good, I have to go see coach. Are you right to catch the bus home; I have last period off so I am heading out early.”

“Yeah I didn’t expect a lift home anyway, I’ll uh see you tonight.”

Derek smiles and kisses his forehead and walks off and _damn_ his ass looks fine in those jeans.

“Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go.” Stiles murmurs staring at Derek’s ass as Scott clears his throat.

“Dude I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Yeah, me either.” Stiles says grinning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want them to be equals and not just Derek dominating Stiles so I figured I could write Stiles topping once, or twice... Overall I prefer writing Derek as the top and Stiles as the bottom in the relationship, just seems hotter thinking of Derek holding Stiles down cause Derek is just so.... Shredded. (*¬*)

**Author's Note:**

> Now part of a series! Wasn't intended to be but I can honestly say I just found out that it is illegal to have sex under the age of 16 in some countries and since Derek is turning 18 I had to think about other things like college for him and I honestly don't think you can say you are in love at 15, I remember 15 and I had stupid crushes on celebrities and called it love so I wouldn't feel comfortable for Stiles to say he loves Derek until he is older and hormones don't control his brain.
> 
> Again I feel like I might be letting a lot of people down by taking this story in a completely different direction but I want to do a reunion scene and make it all cute and fluffy or just awkward with sexual tension between them, I'll decide when I write it.


End file.
